Ne me juge pas
by LodaPeqcusia
Summary: Un amour d'adolescence, une histoire normale... Ou presque. A travers le harcèlement, Sasuke pourra-t-il avoir l'amour qu'il mérite ? (Merci à Yuuki-Momoru pour tout !)
1. Le Premier Regard

**Ne me juge pas...**

**Chapitre 1**

**Le premier regard**

C'était une journée normale pour Sasuke Uchiha. Aller au lycée en ce mois de Novembre, l'année scolaire venant de débuter pour ce petit Terminale. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre de sa situation, étant entourée d'une famille aimante ainsi que d'amies bienveillantes. Une vie totalement banal pour un garçon qui l'était tout autant. Pourtant, il ne savait pas que c'était le premier jour du reste de sa vie. Du haut de son mètre 79, il se regardait attentivement dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Il n'était ni gros, ni maigre. Juste... normal. Des cheveux châtains foncés redressés sur sa tête en guise de coiffure et des yeux verts pour boucler le tout. Pas de quoi s'enthousiasmer. Il soupira avant d'entrer dans sa douche. Après s'être lavé et habillé, il descendit lentement ses escaliers noirs pour rejoindre sa cuisine. Il y retrouva sa mère, Sunny Uchiha, qui portait très bien son nom. Une femme douce et réservée qui aimait sans compter. Un vrai rayon de soleil dans toute la maison. Avant de lui dire bonjour, il s'assura que son frère Itachi n'était pas dans les parages. Leur relation avait toujours été tendue, et le passage de la puberté pour Sasuke n'avait rien arrangé à la chose, se renfermant encore un peu plus hors de sa famille. Seule sa mère comptait encore, avec qui il partageait une relation Mère/Fils exemplaire. Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre et le seraient toujours. Il fit un petit bisou sur la joue gauche de sa maman avant de s'asseoir pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

\- Bonjour mon chéri, bien dormi ? Demanda Sunny en lui passant la bouteille de lait.

\- Ça peut aller et toi ? Les ronflements incessants de papa t'ont dérangé ? Je les entendais de ma chambre... soupira Sasuke en tartinant son morceau de brioche sans grande conviction.

\- Tu sais, au fil des années, ses ronflements m'apaisent. Je ne pourrai pas dormir sans !

Elle éclata de rire avant de se joindre à son fils à la table familiale avec son thé. Le même depuis 15 ans, à la menthe. Quand Sasuke et Itachi étaient encore jeunes, elle leur disait de ne jamais lui « Menthir » et avait gardé cette expression encore maintenant pour détendre l'atmosphère fraternelle dès qu'une querelle un peu trop violente pouvait démarrer. Concernant leur père, Toshiki, les deux frères étaient assez indifférents. L'homme ne montrant jamais ses sentiments et étant toujours en déplacement pour son travail, ils ne le voyaient pas assez souvent pour avoir une haute opinion de lui. Il était très souvent abent, même pour leurs anniversaires. Sauf celui de sa femme, le centre de la famille. Rien n'était plus beau que sa femme, pas même son travail. Ils étaient restés amoureux pendant 21 ans, et ça continuait comme ça. Sasuke lui demandait souvent pourquoi elle tolérait ses absences à cause du travail, ce à quoi elle répondait toujours la même chose : « Il travaille aussi dur pour subvenir à tout nos besoins. C'est un homme dur, certes, mais pas froid. Un jour, il vous montrera qu'il tient à vous deux autant qu'il tient à moi, fais moi confiance. ». Sasuke ne demandait qu'à voir, le manque paternel lui pesait de plus en plus chaque jour. Heureusement que son grand frère avait été là pour lui apprendre les bases de la vie. Comment se raser, que faire si quelqu'un attaque une personne faible, comment se comporter en société. Même avec leurs tensions, il lui en serait toujours reconaissant.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Sasuke ? Dans les nuages ? Tu vas bientôt être en retard pour le lycée si tu ne te dépêches pas un peu, mon ange. Lui dit Sunny en souriant. Elle n'avait jamais crié sur ces enfants, en dispensant toujours ses conseils ou ses inquiétudes avec le sourire. Ce sourire apaisait Sasuke aussi bien qu'un médicament. Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, qu'il neige ou qu'il grêle, si sa mère lui souriait, ses angoisses étaient dissipées.

\- Je sais Maman, ne t'en fais pas. Après tout, est-ce que j'ai déjà été en retard une seule fois ? Il lui rendit son sourire avec joie, avant de mettre son bol dans le lave-vaisselle.

\- Au fait mon chéri ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si tu trouvais une fille jolie au lycée, ça fait bientôt 2 ans et demi et rien. Alors que tu es beau comme un cœur, je m'inquiète... Questionna Sunny, qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Ne t'en fais pas maman, dès que j'ai trouvé, je te le dirai, tu seras même la première ! En attendant, je file, le bus est là. A ce soir, je t'aime.

Un bisou sur la joue droite et le rituel était complet. Il prit rapidement son sac et courut jusqu'au bus, qui l'attendait sagement. En montant, il sourit à la chauffeuse qu'il aimait bien avant de rejoindre son ami Ino. C'était une grande fille avec une queue de cheval blonde. Toujours souriante, elle n'avait que faire de ce que les autres gens pouvaient penser et du quand-dira-t-on. Elle aimait ce qu'elle aimait, sans crainte d'un reproche ou d'un rejet. Sasuke l'admirait vraiment pour ça. Quand il l'avait amené chez lui la première fois pour étudier l'espagnol avec elle, sa mère l'avait prise pour sa petite amie et était folle de joie. Elle l'était moins quand ils lui dirent la vérité. Mais toujours aussi contente que son fils avait trouvé une meilleure amie aussi gentille et serviable qu'Ino. Sunny savait très bien que son fils n'avait aucune mauvaise fréquentation. La preuve avec Sakura qui entra dans le bus lors de l'arrêt suivant. Une jeune fille du même âge qu'Ino et Sasuke, avec les cheveux étrangement roses. Une mauvaise expérience qui avait mal tourné pour elle à l'âge de 15 ans, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour en changer, coincée avec la couleur barbe à papa. Mais si Sasuke devait être honnête, il dirait que ça lui allait bien, c'était même devenu sa marque de fabrique, elle ne passait jamais inaperçu. Même si elle regrettait sa couleur blonde d'autrefois. Sakura avait subi exactement le même traitement qu'Ino lors de sa venue dans la demeure des Uchiha pour la première fois. Elle avait du clarifier de suite la situation, n'aimant pas passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas. Toujours franche, sincère et droite, Sakura était une amie inestimable dans le cœur de Sasuke.

\- Au fait, je vous ai pas dit ! Monsieur Hatake étant absent, on va avoir Miss Yui en Histoire maintenant, une jeune femme de 25 ans apparemment, fraichement diplômée. Leur annonça Ino, au courant de tout avant tout le monde.

\- Ben il a quoi ? Il a pas pu se fouler quelque chose, j'ai jamais vu un gars aussi lent ! C'est fou. Je le soupçonne même de fumer en cachette pour être aussi décontracté. Répondit Sakura en fouillant dans son sac dans l'espoir de trouver son écharpe. Le temps commençait à devenir plus froid et les habits d'hiver sortaient des placards.

\- En tout cas, je me demande si Miss Yui sera à l'aise, après tout, si elle vient d'être diplomée, il se peut que nous soyons sa première classe. On va tout faire pour qu'elle se sente bien, pas vrai ? Demanda Sasuke, qui n'aimait pas vraiment le harcèlement, que ce soit sur un autre élève ou un professeur.

\- T'as bien raison ! Faudra juste prévenir les gars de pas être trop lourd avec elles. Surtout si elle a vraiment 25 ans, ils vont multiplier les sous-entendus douteux si tu veux mon avis... Soupira Ino en secouant la tête horizontalement.

Elle parlait de Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru et Naruto. Sasuke ne les connaissait que très peu, restant à l'écart pendant les récréations et au déjeuner. Il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise avec eux sans savoir pourquoi, préférant la compagnie de Sakura et d'Ino. Les garçons avaient plusieurs fois tenté quelque chose sans succès, il les repoussait toujours gentiment. Prétextant un léger mal de crâne, une activité quelconque avec sa famille ou tout simplement le manque de temps. Mais voir leurs visages déçus de ne pas pouvoir inclure une nouvelle personne dans leur bande d'amis lui fendait le cœur. Il aimerait bien mais une force l'en empêchait, une force qui faisait trembler ses mains moites à chaque fois qu'il les voyait, une force qui le faisait légèrement rougir quand ils lui parlaient, une force qu'il n'avait pas avec ses trois amies. Lui-même ne comprenait pas et ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Tiens, en parlant de trois, Hinata fit à son tour son entrée dans le bus et s'assit à côté de Sakura. Une jeune fille brune et timide à l'extérieur mais très drôle à l'intérieur. Il suffisait de la connaître juste un peu pour la faire sortir de sa coquille. Après une intégration difficile dans le groupe de Terminale, elle était désormais un membre à part entière, aimée de tous.

\- Coucou vous. La grande forme ? J'ai appris que... Commença Hinata avant d'être interrompu par Sakura.

\- On sait, Miss Yui remplacera Mr Hatake, Ino nous l'a déjà dit. Dommage, t'es un poil retard ! Hinata lui donna une légère tape sur la tête.

\- C'est pas ça idiote ! Naruto a rompu avec sa petite amie apparemment ! Cria fièrement Hinata, s'attirant les regards des autres passagers. Elle devint rouge et s'enfonça dans son siège.

A l'évocation de cette nouvelle, le visage de Sasuke se transforma lui aussi en tomate. C'était ça, la plus grosse énigme pour lui. Pourquoi était-il toujours gêné d'entendre ou de voir Naruto ? Et surtout, pourquoi sa rupture le réjouissait ? Même s'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, il ne souhaitait à personne de vivre une rupture, pas même à son pire ennemi. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement sur son siège. Ce qui attira l'attention d'Ino, à côté de lui. Pour Hinata, elle pouvait aisément comprendre sa réjouissance. La brune craquait pour lui depuis la maternelle, mais n'avait jamais osé faire le premier pas. Seulement Sasuke restait un mystère. Il ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait l'ex-petite amie, encore moins son prénom. Quelque chose de louche se préparait, elle le sentait... Elle ne dit rien, ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons, mais resterait sur ses gardes.

\- Bon alors, tu te décides à lui faire ta déclaration ? Ino et moi, on a une pancarte avec marqué « Félicitations Hinata ! » qui traine dans mon grenier depuis au moins 8 ans. Lance toi ! T'as quoi à perdre ? Demanda Sakura en se recoiffant.

\- Je risque de perdre son amitié... Et puis je voudrais bien t'y voir franchement, je suis pas du tout son style. Je dois te rappeler que Seiko était blonde aux yeux bleus, comme lui d'ailleurs ? Soupira tristement Hinata à l'idée de la non-réciprocité de son amour.

\- Mais non tu vas jamais perdre son amitié, de quoi tu parles ? Je ne connais pas très bien Na...ruto mais je suis sûr qu'il ne te laissera jamais tomber pour ça. Sourit Sasuke en mettant une main sur l'épaule d'Hinata. Mais Ino n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que le jeune homme avait eu du mal à prononcer le prénom du beau blond.

Seulement, la grande blonde ne put en savoir plus, le car s'étant arrêté devant le lycée. Avant de descendre, elle voulait parler de ses doutes à Sakura, laissant partir Sasuke et Hinata devant. Si jamais elle devait surveiller son meilleur ami, Sakura allait l'aider dans cette tâche difficile. Marchant tranquillement dans l'allée de son établissement, Sasuke repèra Neji qui courrait pour venir à leur encontre. Il n'était absolument pas rassuré à cette idée et pris le bras d'Hinata pour marcher avec lui, bras dessous-bras dessus. Sentant l'angoisse du garçon augmenter, elle posa une main sur son cœur et lui fit signe d'inspirer, puis d'expirer. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas cette peur des garçons, mais elle serait là pour l'aider sans poser de questions embarassantes. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Hinata ne voulaitt pas, c'était de perdre ses amis. C'était même sa plus grande peur. En relevant la tête, elle vit son cousin à ses côtés et papota avec lui, de la pluie et du beau temps, en essayant d'éviter d'impliquer Sasuke, qui n'était pas en mesure de parler pour le moment.

\- Et euh... Bonjour Sasuke ! Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu, tu vas bien ? Questionna maladroitement Neji. Il ne voulait pas déranger Sasuke mais il avait été élevé de la même façon qu'Hinata, et ne pouvait donc pas faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

\- Je..euh... Je vais bien merci. Bredouilla Sasuke comme il pouvait.

Dans sa tête, il hurlait. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Ça allait parfaitement bien pour lui au collège. Pourquoi, dès qu'il avait rencontré cette bande d'amis, sa langue se figeait dans sa bouche à chaque fois qu'un garçon était dans les parages. Enfin, un des garçons du groupe, il n'avait pas ce trouble là avec d'autres élèves. C'était incompréhensible. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte d'Hinata avant de prendre la fuite et de courir dans l'un des couloirs pour éviter Neji. La jeune fille cria plusieurs fois son prénom, sans succès. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil derrière afin de lui montrer qu'il était désolé. Mais à force de ne pas regarder où il allait, il se cogna contre un élève et tomba directement dans ses bras. Sasuke, sonné, ne remarqua que la chaleur de ses bras qui l'entouraient, lui procurant une sensation agréable. Mais une voix familière le ramena à la réalité, celle de Naruto.

\- Sasuke ? Tout va bien ?

(Note de l'auteur : Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Comparé à ma toute première fic en 2007, je suis bien plus fier d'avoir écrit ce chapitre, et j'espère l'avoir bien écrit surtout, pas de fautes, une bonne histoire tout ça ! Dites moi tout, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ! Je commence doucement bien sûr, je peux pas non plus tout mettre dedans, c'est le tout premier. Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 2 ! Mais dans pas trop longtemps bien sûr. Bisous les chouchounous !)


	2. Le Malade Imaginaire

**Ne me juge pas**

**Chapitre 2**

**Le malade imaginaire**

Dans les bras de Naruto, Sasuke se sentait flotter. C'était comme s'il ne touchait même plus la terre. Il n'entendait pas les bruits extérieurs et n'avait donc rien compris à ce que le grand blond venait de lui dire. Ses joues rougissaient d'elles-mêmes, n'ayant aucun contrôle sur elles. Mais son cœur, le plus atteint, ne cessait de battre sous sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon, c'était psychologiquement impossible. Naruto venait à nouveau de parler mais toujours aucun son n'était entendu. Les autres commençaient à regarder la scène de loin, mi-amusés, mi-surpris. Déjà 3 minutes que Sasuke avait une jambe dans les airs et le corps dans ces deux bras forts, sans bouger. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement. Il posa ses deux mains sur le torse du blond et se releva de lui-même. En le regardant dans les yeux, il y voyait une pointe de surprise mixée avec de l'inquiétude. Il fit le meilleur sourire qu'il ait pu dans cet état avant de s'enfuir en courant comme précédemment.

\- Sasuke ! Cria Naruto, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer à l'instant.

Le jeune garçon s'était réfugié dans les toilettes, caché dans un cubicule. Des larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues, sans explications. Il ne savait même pas si c'était de joie, de tristesse, de colère : Rien. Il était totalement perdu à l'heure actuelle. Il n'entendit pas le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir, ce qui lui valut un sursaut quand la personne qui était derrière frappa avec ferveur. Il priait pour que ce ne soit pas un des garçons du groupe, ne voulant voir personne dans l'état où il était. Une petite voix se fit entendre.

\- Sasuke, sors, c'est moi, tu n'as rien à craindre... Chuchota Ino, qui s'inquiétait.

\- Mais... C'est les toilettes des garçons Ino... Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici. Balbutia Sasuke maladroitement entre deux sanglots.

\- Je suis là pour toi avant tout. Viens, je vais t'emmener à l'Infirmerie. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance non ?

C'était vrai. Si Sasuke devait confier ses tracas à quelqu'un, ce serait surement Ino. En 2 ans de temps, il avait partagé des soirées à rire, à échanger, à fondre même devant des films un poil trop romantique. C'était devenu sa confidente avec le temps. Mais il ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur ce tourment qui existait en lui. Sasuke lui-même ne comprenait pas. Et il avait peur de ce qu'Ino pourrait faire ou dire si jamais elle l'apprenait. En ouvrant la porte, il trouvait sa meilleure amie inquiète, avec le front plissé, mais une expression douce sur le visage. Le garçon se trouvait soudain bête d'avoir pensé à mal. Elle se faisait du souci pour lui, elle n'allait pas l'abandonner de sitôt. Il se jeta dans ses bras et pleura sur son épaule. Ne sachant que faire, elle massa son dos, pour le soulager. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers l'Infirmerie tous les deux en silence. En arrivant devant la porte, la sonnerie qui signifiait le début de cours retentit et Ino afficha un léger sourire.

\- Je te laisse entrer tout seul, je vais en classe prendre des notes pour nous deux. J'expliquerai ton absence soudaine, ne t'en fais pas, je suis là.

Elle s'en alla avec un mouvement de main qui pouvait dire « Je te retrouve à Midi, surtout ne bouge pas d'ici ! ». Rentrer et admettre qu'il avait surement un problème ou ne pas rentrer et s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour la journée ? Il pourrait tout simplement faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais Naruto et Ino seraient surement là pour lui faire rappeler ce moment embarrassant. Il toqua deux fois et attendit patiemment l'infirmière. 1 minute, 2 minutes, 15 minutes. Une fille se présenta enfin devant Sasuke et mit la clé dans la porte. Elle portait un tablier blanc avec une croix rouge brodée sur son cœur au dessus d'un débardeur rose. Un short en jean et des bandages sur sa jambe droite complétait la tenue. Elle semblait totalement paniquée et murmurait des mots incompréhensibles. Après avoir enfin réussi à ouvrir l'infirmerie, elle fit entrer Sasuke et s'assit à son bureau.

\- Je suis terriblement désolée ! Je m'appelle Tsumiki Mikan, et je suis la nouvelle infirmière de l'école. Apparemment, ma précédente consœur a abandonné son poste pour... cause indéterminée. O...kay. Alors, bienvenue à l'Infirmerie, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda Tsumiki avec un grand sourire. Elle semblait débordée mais néanmoins préoccupée par la santé des étudiants.

\- Et bien... Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai. Ma meilleure amie m'a fait venir ici après m'avoir trouvé dans les toilettes à cause d'un câlin... Enfin non, j'étais tombé dans ses bras en pleurant !... Non non ! C'est pas ça ! Cria Sasuke en remuant les mains devant son visage.

\- Calme toi ! Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, mais pour t'aider. Pars depuis le début, que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que le câlin a été fait sans ton consentement ?

\- Et bien... Non, je suis tombé dans ses bras en courant. Et après, j'avais chaud, mes joues étaient rouges, je tremblais et j'ai fini par pleurer dans les toilettes. Ma meilleure amie m'a retrouvé et m'a amené ici... C'est grave ce que j'ai docteur ?

\- Appelle moi Tsumiki s'il te plait, j'ai 23 ans quand même... Sinon, tu m'as tout l'air d'avoir la grippe avec ces symptômes ! Je vais te prendre ta température pour être sûre, et si jamais tu fais 38° ou plus, j'appellerai l'un de tes parents pour leur prévenir de ta sortie forcée. Où est-ce que j'ai mis mon thermomètre...

Elle se pencha en dessous de son bureau et chercha parmi tous ses instruments. Elle se cogna la tête plusieurs fois, ce qui la fit soupirer. Sasuke pensa qu'elle était vraiment maladroite pour une infirmière mais ne dit rien. Après tout, s'il avait la grippe, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Sauf une, les pleurs. Il avait déjà été malade avant et n'avait jamais pleuré comme ça. En vérité, s'il réfléchissait, il n'avait jamais pleuré du tout de sa vie. Son enfance avait été heureuse, le collège était passé comme une lettre à la poste et il n'y avait jamais eu aucun décès dans sa famille pour le moment. Mais un simple contact physique avec Naruto et tout s'emballait. Peut-être qu'il lui avait refilé la grippe... En pensant au loup, le blond frappa à la porte juste à ce moment-là.

\- Bonjour ? Ah Sasuke tu es là, je m'inquiétais par rapport à ce matin, tout va bien ? Questionna Naruto, au pas de la porte.

\- … Euh...Et bien...Je...Hum... Articula difficilement Sasuke en avalant sa salive plusieurs fois, la chaleur et les tremblements étant revenus.

Tsumiki, surprise de cette conversation, leva la tête pour voir Naruto. Elle se leva et lui tendit la main, qu'il serra en retour. Ils se présentèrent chacun leur tour mais Sasuke n'était pas du tout concentré. Il regardait ses pieds et occultait totalement la source de ses troubles. Quand Tsumiki retourna devant le malade, elle s'aperçut de sa soudaine couleur d'écrevisse en plein soleil et sauta sur son bureau. Une main sur son front confirma ses soupçons.

\- Tu es brûlant ! J'appelle tout de suite ta maman, pour voir si elle peut venir te chercher, surtout ne bouge pas ! S'affola Tsumiki en prenant le téléphone de l'école. Elle fouilla dans tous les dossiers avant de voir qu'elle ne connaissait même pas le nom de son patient.

\- Je peux l'appeler moi-même, je vais l'attendre sur le parking de l'école, merci beaucoup Miss Tsumiki, je verrai avec l'école quand à mon retour... Sur ce, à très bientôt. Annonça Sasuke en se levant. Il occulta totalement Naruto et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent quand il passa à côté de lui, en silence.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Attendre tout seul n'est pas super, tu sais. Proposa gentiment Naruto, qui s'inquiétait pour son ami, enfin sa connaissance, enfin le gars qui était le meilleur ami de l'une de ses amies.

\- Bnon... Jve...Nion... Nuom... Non. Merci. Bredouilla Sasuke en descendant les escaliers menant à la sortie. Il avait l'impression de parler coréen et se sentait stupide.

Enfin dehors, il prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de se mettre à genoux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Était-il vraiment grippé ? Il ne savait plus rien sur rien. Ces deux dernières années, il n'avait jamais été dans cette situation. Mais un seul moment dans les bras de Naruto et sa langue se transformait en marshmallow. Incompréhensible. Il envoya un rapide sms à sa mère, en lui disant que la nouvelle infirmière du lycée l'avait fait sortir à cause de symptômes soudain et inexpliqués. Ça allait surement l'inquiéter mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire « Un câlin accidentel m'a rendu aussi bête qu'une porte de placard. ». En l'attendant, il vit passer la classe de sport de Terminale S avec Gaara et Kiba qui essayaient tout le temps de se faire tomber l'un l'autre en athlétisme. Il rigolait en imaginant ce qu'il se passerait s'il traînait avec eux. Peut-être qu'il s'amuserait aussi... Le klaxon de la voiture de sa maman le tira de ses pensées. Il s'avança maladroitement vers sa mère, qui le regardait comme si c'était un alien.

\- Monte dans la voiture Sasuke, tu vas prendre froid dehors... En rentrant je te ferai un chocolat chaud. Sourit Sunny. Elle avait la chance de pouvoir être mère au foyer vu que son mari gagnait assez d'argent pour subvenir au besoin de la famille. Et son passe-temps préféré, c'était de s'occuper de ses enfants. Elle était donc ravie que son petit « bébé » ait encore besoin d'elle, car dans pas longtemps, ce ne serait plus le cas...

\- Je suis là depuis quelques minutes ne t'en fais pas. Et puis tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je pense retourner à l'école demain... Murmura Sasuke en entrant dans la voiture. Il boucla sa ceinture et reposa sa tête contre son siège. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Naruto le regarder de loin et détourna rapidement le regard.

\- Et tu peux me dire pourquoi j'ai du venir te chercher ? Le coup du symptômes soudain, ton frère ne me l'avait jamais fait. Gloussa Sunny en conduisant.

\- Ben... Je sais pas moi-même. Je suis devenu rouge et fiévreux d'un seul coup, et puis c'est passé, et puis c'est revenu, et puis c'est passé à nouveau. Miss Tsumiki s'est inquiétée et a préféré me ramener à la maison... Dit Sasuke en baissant la tête. Il ne voulait pas décevoir sa maman.

\- Le principal c'est qu'elle a fait du bon boulot. Mais c'est vrai que c'est bizarre ça. Il s'est passé quelque chose pour que tu te retrouves dans ces états-là ?

\- Et bien non, c'était normal. J'étais avec Hinata et Ino et d'un seul coup, boum, comme si j'étais au dessus d'un volcan en éruption. Soupira Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas dire « J'ai senti le parfum d'un autre garçon pendant notre accolade amicale et poof ! »

La petite discussion se finit rapidement car ils étaient déjà arrivés à leur maison, qui n'était qu'à 5 minutes à peine du lycée. Sasuke prenait seulement le bus pour parler avec ses amies le matin. En entrant dans son salon, il reçut un SMS d'un numéro inconnu. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit. Le choc de ce qu'il venait de lire lui fit tomber son portable sur le sol. L'écran affichait toujours « Salut Sasuke, c'est moi Naruto. Ino m'a donné ton numéro, j'espère que tu profites bien de ta sortie aujourd'hui. Tu peux glander sur ton canapé ! Réponds moi vite, on s'inquiète tous. »

(Note de l'auteur : Voilà le chapitre 2 un peu en avance c'est vrai mais je ne voulais pas laisser une trop longue attente, je sais ce que ça fait qu'on a pas le prochain chapitre d'une fic qu'on aime bien. J'espère donc que ça vous plait ! Je me suis permis quelques petits personnages non-Naruto comme Tsumiki qui vient de Super Dangan Ronpa 2 ou Miss Yui qui vient de Corpse Party, que l'on verra dans les prochains chapitres. C'est pour apporter un poil de variété, même si l'intrigue reste NaruSasu évidemment ! Et puis j'adore tellement Tsumiki que je ne pouvais pas ne pas la mettre... Je vous dis à très vite pour le chapitre 3 ! Bisous les chouchounous !)


	3. Visite Surprise

**Ne me juge pas**

**Chapitre 3**

**Visite surprise**

Debout, Sasuke ne pouvait pas bouger un muscle. Le téléphone toujours allumé sur son parquet. Il se contentait juste de le regarder, sans un bruit. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire, voir même penser, le cerveau trop embrouillé. Pourquoi ressentait-il tout ça ? Pourquoi ce blocage ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Une seconde vibration le sortit de sa torpeur. Intrigué, il se pencha et lut « C'est Ino, je peux passer ? M'inquiète pour toi. Je suis pas ta grande sœur pour rien ! Réponds moi vite... ». Même s'il voulait répondre, ses pieds restaient collés sur le sol, comme tétanisé. Il allait rester ici jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Ou jusqu'à ce que sa mère, Sunny, le sorte de sa transe.

\- Ben, tu fais quoi là ? T'attends une apparition divine ? Blagua-t-elle en lui ramassant son portable.

\- Je...En fait j'ai... Je... Bredouilla Sasuke.

\- Relax, je regarderai pas. Tu es un adolescent avec tes secrets après tout, comme je l'ai été. Et puis bon, je sais que tu ne me caches rien. Répliqua Sunny calmement.

_Et bien en fait je te cache un blocage que je ne comprends pas moi-même. Et je sais même pas pourquoi je te le cache. Et pourquoi est-ce que je me parle dans ma tête ? Suis-je devenu fou ? Ai-je vraiment de la fièvre ? _

\- ...Sasuke ? Tout va bien ? Tu es tout pâle... Va t'allonger s'il te plait.

Il s'exécuta sans se faire prier et tomba littéralement sur son lit, affaibli mentalement par les événements de ce matin. Il répondit un léger « Okay » à Ino avant de réaliser que sa vision se troublait et que ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes, sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce fût. Il dormit une petite heure, visité par un rêve assez étrange. Il était dans un centre commercial en train de faire des rollers quand des cambrioleurs d'une bijouterie le prit en otage, accompagné de Naruto, d'Ino et d'Hinata, eux aussi captifs. Après un certain temps, Ino tua deux des kidnappeurs à l'aide d'une fleur avant de s'enfuir discrètement avec une corde à sauter, laissant ses amis à leur sort tragique, celui de mourir déshydraté. La sonnerie de sa porte le sortit de sa confusion. Il se leva péniblement, chancelant d'un côté comme l'autre. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit une Ino contente de le voir, mais assez choquée par la blancheur limite vampirique de Sasuke.

\- Salut toi, je peux m'inviter dans ta crypte ? Demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Seulement si tu enlèves tes chaussures et que tu pries St Dracula à l'entrée. Répondit Sasuke, rentrant dans son jeu.

\- Très bien, cher maître de la nuit. Je t'ai ramené les cours que tu avais manqué ainsi qu'une carte assez... spéciale. Dit-elle en lui tendant les documents.

Il la regarda, puis la carte, puis Ino, puis la carte à nouveau, puis Ino, avant d'ouvrir la surprise. Il y trouva une dizaine de petits mots écrits par le groupe d'amis qui essayaient tant bien que mal de l'intégrer par tous les moyens possibles. Il survola des yeux les différentes écritures, reconnaissant celle d'Hinata « Quoiqu'il arrive, tu peux compter sur moi, mon Sass', tu le sais j'espère ! » ou encore Kiba avec un joli « Hey mec ! C'est dur d'écrire pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas te connaître ! Mais je n'abandonnerai pas, un jour, tu mangeras avec nous à notre table, et ce sera super. Laisse nous une chance, tu ne le regretteras pas. Laisse toi une chance, abandonne toi, tu verras, ça fait du bien... ». Le mot inattendu du jeune homme lui fit couler quelques larmes, qu'il essuya aussitôt. Ino resta silencieuse, attendant qu'il ait fini pour lui expliquer. Sasuke chercha le mot de Naruto en vain. Il sentait une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant dans son cœur, et il n'arrivait pas à pointer du doigt ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Levant les yeux vers sa meilleure amie, il lui lança un regard interrogatif, les yeux rougis par ses larmes précédemment.

\- Ils étaient inquiets de ta soudaine disparation et ils m'ont demandé ce qu'il se passait. Comme je ne savais rien du tout, Gaara a eu l'idée de faire une petite carte pour te remonter le moral et pour que tu reviennes le plus vite possible. La nouvelle infirmière, Miss Tsumiki, nous a juste dit que tu avais de la fièvre mais c'est tout. Elle a l'air gentille bien qu'un peu...gourdaillache sur les bords. Finit Ino avec un petit sourire.

\- Mais... Pourquoi moi ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir été odieux avec ces garçons depuis le début de l'année en refusant toujours de les accompagner, alors pourquoi veulent-ils me connaître à ce point ? Questionna-t-il en essuyant les dernières larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues.

\- Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, ainsi que celui d'Hinata et de Sakura. Ils savent que tu es quelqu'un de bien, ils le voient bien quand on est à 4. Et ils aimeraient bien te connaître aussi avant tout. Elle marqua une pause. ...Tu sais, ce n'est pas des gens méchants. Si tu n'apprécies pas les railleries qu'ils se font, tu peux leur dire et ils ne te feront rien !

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je... Je... J'arrive même pas à me comprendre moi-même ! A chaque fois que je suis proche d'un garçon du groupe, mon cœur se met à palpiter, mes paumes deviennent aussi mouillées qu'une serpillière usagée et je n'arrive pas à articuler. C'est pour ça que je les évite. Pas parce qu'ils s'amusent entre eux ou parce que je ne les aime pas. C'est moi le problème. Ça n'a jamais été eux... Murmura Sasuke, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Ino posa timidement la sienne sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- C'est donc ça, le fond de l'histoire... Honnêtement moi j'avais imaginé un peu tout et rien. J'avais de ces situations farfelues qui se profilaient dans ma tête, t'en rirais ! C'est pas grave Sasuke, on va travailler ça ensemble, d'accord ? Je t'accompagnerai. Je serai comme une moule sur son rocher, comme une sangsue sur une peau humaine... Ou une tique sur un chat !

\- J'ai saisi l'idée, c'est bon !... Je dois faire quoi, tu crois ? S'inquiéta Sasuke, les yeux baissés.

\- Et bien, demain, tu reviens pimpant et beau comme un camion de pompier. Ensuite, tu vas manger avec nous à la cantine. Et si jamais tu arrives pas à dire quoique ce soit, c'est pas grave. Ton talent de...de...présence suffira. Et je parlerai pour nous deux. Je serai ton interprète ! S'exclama fièrement Ino, tout sourire.

\- C'est pas un peu trop fort pour commencer... ?

\- Si. Mais tu seras avec des gens qui ne te veulent pas de mal. On ne te jette pas dans une cage remplie de lions qui n'ont pas mangé depuis 7 jours quand même ! Les filles qui seront là t'apprécient pour ce que tu es et les garçons présents ne veulent qu'une seule chose : Te connaître davantage. Et puis je sais qu'un certain garçon attend ça avec impatience. Son prénom commence par un...

\- N... Laissa s'échapper Sasuke, un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Ben oui tiens, comment tu le sais ? Naruto m'avait demandé ton numéro, et je me suis dit que ça pouvait être le moyen de faire connaissance autrement que par la parole, vu que tu n'avais pas l'air très doué ce matin... J'ai mal fait ? Il t'a envoyé un message ?

\- ...Non pas encore. Mentit Sasuke, le visage rouge.

\- Oh et bien, cet empaffé le fera surement dans la soirée, le connaissant. Il est très long quand il s'agit d'envoyer des messages, je te jure ! Une fois j'ai attendu 1 semaine avant qu'il réponde, et le seul truc qu'il m'avait écrit, c'était « Cool. ». Ce gars me rendra folle un jour... Soupira Ino avant de regarder sa montre. Bon, je vais te laisser, tu as besoin de repos si tu veux être prêt à revenir demain ! Pas besoin de m'accompagner, je sais où se trouve la sortie ! A demain Sass' !

Sasuke ne lui dit rien, aucun mot. Pas même un simple au revoir. Il était préoccupé par ses derniers mots. Naruto, long à répondre aux messages ? Mais pourquoi en a-t-il envoyé un aussi rapidement dans ce cas-là ? Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre avant d'afficher le sms du garçon aux cheveux blonds. Il réfléchit à une bonne réponse pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'appuyer sur ses touches, instinctivement. Après avoir examiné son écran de portable sous toutes les coutures, il appuya sur Envoyer. « Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. ». C'était ce que Naruto allait lire la prochaine fois qu'il ouvrirait son portable. A peine s'était-il allongé sur son lit qu'une nouvelle vibration le fit trembler. Puis une autre. Et encore une. Un appel. Il décrocha sans regarder, il ne voulait pas regarder. Il savait sans regarder.

\- Naruto ? Demanda timidement Sasuke.

\- Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas aussi bien que tu le dis. Après ce matin, on s'inquiète tous. Répondit calmement Naruto, avec un ton rassurant.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Nous ne sommes pas amis. Je ne suis rien pour vous, et je le resterai. Laissez moi tranquille à la fin ! Cria Sasuke avant de raccrocher et de jeter son portable une nouvelle fois sur le sol.

Une vibration, deux vibrations, trois vibrations. Cela continuait sans s'arrêter. Mais Sasuke ne pouvait pas répondre, pas maintenant. Lui parler serait trop dur. Il replia ses genoux contre son torse et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre. Il ne voulait plus être dérangé par rien ni personne. La simple pensée de Naruto au bout du fil lui fit trembler le ventre, comme si des papillons se posaient dessus. Il sentait la chaleur qui envahissait son nez, ses joues, son corps entier. Lorsque Naruto était en contact direct ou indirect avec lui, il n'était plus maître de son corps. Il se sentait abandonné à un tout autre sentiment inexpliqué. Un sentiment qui le rendait fou de rage, mais qui lui faisait aussi un bien fou par la même occasion. Un sentiment qui pouvait effacer ses problèmes, mais aussi en créer d'autres. Un sentiment qui allait changer sa vie.

Sunny regardait la scène à travers l'ouverture de porte de Sasuke. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, c'était la première fois que son fils traversait ça. Un rapide coup d'oeil sur le portable, vibrant toujours sur le sol, puis ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur son fils, en position fœtale au dessus de ses draps, à trembler. Une mère normale aurait accouru au chevet de sa progéniture et aurait appelé un médecin. Mais Sunny le sentait. Sasuke n'était pas malade. Il y avait autre chose de sous-jacent qu'elle ne saurait expliquer. Elle se rappelait en souriant de ce qu'elle avait traversé à l'époque avec son mari, qui était simplement son amourette de lycée. Ce sentiment qu'elle avait de se jeter d'un précipice à chaque pensée, de marcher sur des charbons ardents à chaque parole, de ne plus respirer au premier baiser. Ce sentiment qu'on appelle...

… L'amour.

(Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour ce chapitre 3, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur des 2 premiers ! J'espère qu'il vous aura néanmoins plu. Si c'est le cas, vous pouvez toujours me le dire dans les commentaires, je les lis attentivement, je n'attends que ça, d'avoir un retour sur ce que j'ai écrit, pour voir ce qui ne va pas, ce qui est à changer, à garder. D'ailleurs oui, Sasuke a les cheveux et les yeux un peu différents, c'est fait exprès, j'espère que ça ne dérange pas trop. Et oui, il peut paraître fragile/faible, mais il expérimente quelque chose de tout nouveau qui le chamboule totalement, il ne sera pas toujours comme ça, je le promets. C'est juste la réalisation ! Je vous retrouve pour le chapitre 4, bisous les chouchounous !)


	4. Rendez-vous arrosé

**Ne me juge pas**

**Chapitre 4**

**Rendez-vous arrosé**

En se réveillant, Sasuke sentait que son corps était courbaturé, même s'il n'avait fourni aucun effort physique particulier. Le choc émotionnel était suffisant pour lui causer une fatigue immense. Il se leva sans grande conviction et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, afin de se préparer pour la journée. Après tout, il n'était pas malade, alors retour à l'école pour lui. Sasuke enfila un maillot violet avec un short en jean, sa tenue préférée. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa préoccupation du moment. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Ino, Sakura et Hinata avaient organisé une après-midi à la piscine après le lycée et aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Il n'était pas rassuré à l'idée de se balader en maillot de bain, n'ayant pas une grande confiance en son corps. Ni trop gros, ni trop mince. Pas musclé mais sans aucun bourrelet disgracieux. Il secoua sa tête en se disant qu'au moins, il ne verrait aucun garçon du groupe. Sa poche vibrait et il sortit son portable, ignorant les 25 appels manqués de Naruto qui s'affichaient sur un coin de l'écran. Il décrocha, entendant la magnifique voix de sa meilleure amie blonde à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, princesse ! On t'attend devant ta porte nous là ! Cria Ino.

\- Et vous n'avez pas pensé à sonner pour entrer ? On est des gens civilisés ici je vous signale. Et puis ma mère va être contente de vous voir. Vous êtes vache quand même... Répondit Sasuke.

\- Bon, bon, on arrive, on va discuter le bout de gras avec la merveilleuse Sunny !

Le bruit de la sonnette se fit entendre au même moment où il raccrocha. Plus qu'à prendre sa serviette et il était fin prêt pour l'école. Leçons ? Apprises. Devoirs ? Faits. Naruto ? Naruto. En descendant lentement, il surprit une conversation bizarre entre Ino et sa mère. Il n'entendait que des murmures, mais il avait distingué un certain mot. Le mot « amoureux ». Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, Sunny pensait-elle encore qu'il sortait avec Ino ou quoi ? Il allait devoir régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes. En s'approchant de sa mère, il répétait un discours dans sa tête avant de s'arrêter net. Sa mère était triste. Son visage n'affichait plus cette expression joyeuse qui la caractérisait tant. Le rayon de soleil s'était effacé. Il déglutit. Que s'était-il passé ? Un problème au travail de son père ? Un souci avec son frère ? Ou alors... était-il responsable de sa soudaine perte de lumière ? Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il s'avança vers elle et lui toucha l'épaule.

Elle leva la tête et essaya de feindre le bonheur pour ne pas alarmer son fils. Mais le spectacle auquel elle avait assisté hier lui avait fait remettre en question la vie de son fils. Apparemment, il était amoureux, ou éprouvait une attirance pour quelqu'un. Et une personne du même sexe que lui en prime. Elle venait de demander à Ino qui aurait pu l'appeler à une heure aussi tardive la veille, et la blonde avait tout naturellement répondu « Naruto, c'est le seul assez taré qui me vienne en tête, pourquoi ? ». Naruto. Son fils lui avait souvent parlé de lui quand elle demandait qui était les autres amis d'Ino. Il était grand, blond aux yeux bleus, avec un sens de l'humour assez développé. Mais quand Sunny demandait à Sasuke la raison pour laquelle il ne restait pas avec, il se fermait dans un mutisme profond, en rougissant des oreilles jusqu'au cou. Tout était clair à présent. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que ça la surprenait beaucoup. Sasuke avait toujours été un garçon différent. Il n'aimait pas le sport, n'avait jamais été intéressé par les filles, adorait le chant et la danse. Elle le savait intérieurement. Elle l'avait toujours su. Mais elle avait bloqué ça dans sa tête. Pas la honte ou le dégoût. Plutôt une déception par rapport à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Pour Sunny, son fils allait se marier à une belle jeune femme, avoir 2 enfants, un garçon et une fille. Fonder sa petite famille en quelque sorte. Mais avec son amourette, tout était remis en questions. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer, ça faisait partie de lui. Et il n'avait même pas l'air d'être au courant, alors que c'était lui le principal intéressé de l'histoire. Elle devrait le guider jusque son âme sœur, même si ça lui faisait un peu mal. Le principal, c'était le bonheur de son fils. Ça allait lui demander un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Le plus difficile était encore à venir. L'annoncer à Toshiki. Elle redoutait la réaction de son mari. Le plus longtemps ça resterait secret, le mieux ça serait. Elle secoua la tête, mieux valait ne pas penser à ça pour le moment.

\- Maman, tout va bien ? Je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça depuis longtemps... Jamais en fait. Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Sasuke, inquiet pour sa mère.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je vais bien ! J'ai pas changé d'une semelle, depuis hier. Je ne pense pas avoir pris une ride non plus... Elle se tourna vers les filles. Je me suis mal maquillée ou quoi ?

\- Oh non Miss Uchiha, pas du tout. Vous êtes aussi magnifique qu'une fleur en plein été, profitant d'un vent salvateur pour laisser ses pétales flotter. Répondit Sakura, théâtrale.

\- N'en fais pas toute une montagne non plus Sakura, là ça se voit que tu en fais trop ! Sunny éclata de rire, un rire qui sonnait faux, mais qui était suffisant pour rassurer son fils.

\- Bon et bien, on va y aller alors. Passe une bonne journée maman. Dit Sasuke avant de sortir de la maison avec ses 3 amies. Sunny laissa échapper un soupir dès la porte close. Les temps à venir allaient s'annoncer rudes.

Dans le bus, Sasuke regarda ses pieds. Il avait la sensation désagréable d'être proche de résoudre une énigme, mais d'être toujours autant dans le flou. Et le comportement bizarre de sa mère l'inquiétait encore plus. Sa vie était devenue un trou noir en peu de temps. Le message de Kiba, les appels de Naruto, la joie perdue de Sunny. Il pensait tout controler, mais apparemment, il était dans le faux le plus total. Ces personnes, qu'il évitait soigneusement depuis le tout début, souhaitaient discuter avec lui. Sans aucune raison apparente. Juste comme ça. Il soupira. Fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur lui. Mais pour faire plaisir à Ino, il allait essayer de faire des efforts. Peut-être qu'après tout, avec un seul membre masculin du groupe, ça pourrait passer. Kiba qui lui avait écrit ce mot adorable ou Gaara qui avait eu l'idée de la carte. Tous sauf Naruto. Après le coup de sang d'hier soir et le silence dont il avait fait preuve au téléphone, il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui parler ou même le voir pour le moment. Peut-être que des excuses seraient de rigueur. Plus tard. Loin dans le temps. Voir jamais. Possiblement jamais. Jamais, jamais, jamais...

\- JAMAIS ! Cria Sasuke en se levant brusquement de son siège, effrayant au passage tous les occupants du bus, y compris Ino, assise juste à côté.

\- Mais t'es malade ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier « Jamais » aussi fort ? Et puis pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

\- Pour... Pour rien. Rien du tout. Tout va parfaitement bien. Bien dans le meilleur des mondes... Il se rassit en murmurant. Monde de merde...

\- Dis donc Sasuke, est-ce que c'est à propos d'hier et de ce dont on a parlé ? S'inquiéta Ino, le front plissé.

\- Ah oui, de ta phobie des pauvres garçons de notre groupe. Rajouta Sakura avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Tu leur as dit ?! Hurla Sasuke à Ino, qui ouvrit des grands yeux surpris.

\- Ben, je pensais qu'on pouvait régler ça toutes les trois. Tu nous fais pas confiance ou quoi ? Sasuke soupira.

\- C'est pas ça... Mais j'ai honte maintenant. Je me sens nul et faible...

\- Mais non, t'as pas à t'en faire. On ne penserait jamais ça de toi. On va t'aider à comprendre et à « soigner » ce petit trouble que tu as en ce moment. Ça va passer. Hinata rassura son ami du mieux qu'elle put.

L'école passa sans grande excitation. Ino, qui vit le trouble de Sasuke en action pour une fois, n'insista pas par rapport à sa présence à la table du groupe. Il put s'assoir n'importe où. Mais il avait préféré ne pas manger du tout. Son jeu de cache-cache avec Naruto lui avait coupé l'appétit. Il avait essayé de l'éviter toute la journée, ce qui était épuisant à la longue. A chaque fois qu'il allait quelque part, le grand blond l'attendait avec un regard inquiet. Et il devait rebrousser chemin pour éviter les questions un peu trop insistantes. Mais la journée était enfin finie, place à la détente et la relaxation au bord de la piscine muniscipale. Chauffée et couverte, elle offrait la possibilité aux personnes qui le voulaient d'obtenir un peu de chaleur en cette saison automnale. Ou juste de profiter tout simplement de l'eau pour nager, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Sasuke s'installa sur son transat et respira un grand coup. Tranquilité, le voilà. Il s'allongea et posa ses deux mains sur son ventre, comme pour dire « Laissez moi tranquille, je me détends. » Mais une voix familière le tira de sa détente.

\- Enfin, tu es à moi. Tu ne peux plus m'échapper ! Vociféra une voix exagérée et dramatique. Mais un brin d'humour se cachait derrière ce cri du cœur. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux pour remarquer une tignasse blonde qui flottait au dessus de sa chaise longue. Il sursauta tellement fort qu'il tomba sur le sol.

\- Na...Na...Na...

\- Tu essayes de chantonner un air connu ? Na na na ! Na na na ! Blagua Naruto pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Sasuke l'examina longuement. Il ne portait qu'un simple maillot de bain noir avec une petite bande blanche sur le côté gauche. Il était si moulant qu'on aurait dit du cuir. Ainsi exposé, le jeune garçon brun ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le corps de Naruto. Il n'avait pas un corps d'athlète ultra-musclé, mais de fins abdos se dessinaient progressivement sur son ventre, ce qui lui donnait un charme fou. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille et son regard bleu azur faisait ressortir sa peau mate et bronzée, ce qui faisait baver Sasuke. Une minute, le garçon vérifia sa bouche, grande ouverte à la vue du bel éphèbe qui se tenait devant lui. Il se releva en vitesse, bafouilla des mots incompréhensibles et courut en direction des vestiaires. Naruto eut beau lui crier de faire attention, il n'avait pas vu la flaque d'eau qui se situait tout près de la piscine. Sasuke glissa malencontreusement dessus, l'entrainant droit dans l'eau, complètement habillé. Il coula jusqu'au fond, sans pouvoir controler ses mouvements, toujours autant choqué par sa rencontre avec Naruto. Sa tête heurta le sol, lui faisant perdre connaissance quasi immédiatement après le choc. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de fermer les yeux fut un éclair jaune perçant l'eau à toute vitesse. Une bulle finale sortit de sa bouche et... le trou noir.


	5. Sang et Discussion

**Ne me juge pas**

**Chapitre 5**

**Sang et Discussion**

Naruto, ayant remonté Sasuke à la surface, s'inquiètade l'état du jeune homme. Il avait du sang qui coulait de son front et il ne respirait plus. Une voix sortant de nulle part commença à hurler.

\- "OH MON DIEU... Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà... SASUKE ! Tiens bon, j'ai appelé les urgences, ils arrivent !" Cria Tsumiki, l'infirmière du lycée, qui bizarrement se trouvait aussi à la piscine, avec sa tenue habituelle. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de Sasuke et examina sa plaie. "Normalement tout devrait bien se passer, l'eau de la piscine étant chlorée, la plaie ne risque pas de s'infecter. Et elle ne semble pas profonde non plus..." Elle déchira un bandage de sa jambe droite et le plaça à la perfection sur le front de Sasuke.

\- "Merci mademoiselle... Mikan.." Répondit Ino, sous le choc. Personne n'osait bouger de sa place, pour laisser l'infirmière travailler. Elle espérait qu'il irait mieux rapidement.

Peu de temps après, environ 2 minutes, les pompiers arrivèrent en trombe dans la piscine et mit l'accidenté sur la civière. Une seule personne pouvait l'accompagner et malheureusement pour ses amies, Tsumiki était plus apte à l'aider. La tête basse, elles acquiescèrent et laissèrent l'infirmière monter à l'intérieur du véhicule. Sur la route de l'hôpital, Sasuke sortit de l'inconscience et cracha l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons. A ses côtés, Tsumiki lui massait le dos et lui dit de ne pas trop bouger, tant que le docteur n'aura pas vérifié la plaie.

\- "Mer... Merci Miss Mikan. Et désolé..." S'excusa Sasuke.

\- "Désolé de quoi voyons ! J'ai vu toute la scène, tu as glissé sur une flaque d'eau et c'est tout. Tu ne l'avais pas mise là, tu ne l'avais pas vu, c'est normal." Elle s'interrompt deux secondes avant de reprendre, pensive. "Par contre, ce n'était pas une grippe, n'est-ce pas ?" Son air était doux, et non inquisiteur. Elle n'était pas en plein interrogatoire de police.

\- "Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire..." Il mentait, il comprenait très bien.

\- "Soit tu as encore de l'eau dans les oreilles, soit tu ne me racontes pas la vérité. Avant que tu tombes, tu es bizarrement devenu tout rouge et paniqué, comme la dernière fois à l'infirmerie. Et la cause de ce problème semble faire 1m90, avoir un corps de dieu grec et il s'appelle Naruto." Elle rigola. "Je ne vais rien dire à l'école ne t'en fais pas, surtout qu'ils compteraient ça comme une faute de ma part, ayant fait un faux diagnostic. Mais tu sais, tout est normal chez toi. Tu es simplement amoureux."

Il essaya de rester calme, mais ce sujet lui fit augmenter sa tension artérielle, ce qui alerta les ambulanciers. Tsumiki les rassura en leur disant que c'était juste un sujet sensible, pas un contre-coup de l'incident. Il demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir, et ils lui donnèrent le feu vert. Il se mit face à face avec Tsumiki et baissa sa tête.

\- "Alors c'est ça... ? Je suis... gay ?" Demanda timidement Sasuke.

Elle posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et releva sa tête afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- "Écoute-moi attentivement. Oui tu l'es très certainement. Et tu sais quoi ? Ça ne change rien à la personne que tu es à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur. Ça ne changera pas la perception que tes amis ont de toi. Ta vie va peut-être changer mais tu resteras le même, au fond de toi. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave, d'accord ?" Tsumiki lui sourit. Elle avait déjà fait face à des cas d'homophobie dans les écoles et même parfois, des suicides d'adolescents et adolescentes qui avaient pourtant la vie devant eux. Et elle ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire.

Sasuke, après toutes ces paroles, fit la seule chose qu'il avait su faire ces derniers jours : Pleurer. Il se jeta dans les bras de l'infirmière sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais elle lui massa le dos à nouveau, comme elle l'avait fait auparavant. Elle préférait le voir comme ça qu'écrasé sur une route quelconque. Enfin, sans le front ensanglanté quand même.

\- "Mais.. Que vont penser les gens ? Mes amies, ma famille... Comment je vais faire ?" S'inquiéta Sasuke entre deux sanglots.

\- "Et bien..." Commença Tsumiki "Si jamais tes amies ne t'acceptent pas à cause de ton homosexualité, tu vas devoir t'éloigner d'elles, car ce seront elles le problème et pas toi. Concernant ta famille, c'est plus compliqué car chaque situation de coming-out est différente après tout. Ils peuvent bien réagir, mal réagir, prendre leur temps pour encaisser la nouvelle, dire qu'ils ont toujours su ou la surprise totale en l'apprenant. Il faudra que tu arrives à avoir la force mentale nécessaire pour encaisser ce choc. Mais ça ne te rendra que plus fort, crois moi."

Sasuke arrêta son étreinte forcée avec sa nouvelle amie et essuya ses larmes. "Merci pour tout. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle confidente..."

\- "Mais tu en as une !" S'exclama fièrement Tsumiki avant de réaliser que les ambulanciers la regardaient. Elle baissa un peu le ton de sa voix. "Si tu te sens mal en classe, ou si quelqu'un t'embête, tu viens immédiatement me voir. Mon bureau t'es toujours ouvert. Sauf que je serais pas là bien sûr." Elle rigola et Sasuke la suivit avec un peu plus de bonne humeur qu'avant. "C'est le destin, tu étais le premier à entrer dans mon bureau. Et maintenant je vais te suivre ! Chouette n'est-ce pas ?"

Il avait à peine le temps de hocher la tête qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés à l'hôpital. Pouvant marcher, il alla voir le chirurgien esthétique, qui s'occupe des points des sutures accompagné de Tsumiki, qui fit son rapport et lui dit tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur le cas de Sasuke. Il félicita le travail de l'Infirmière et lui demanda pourquoi elle ne travaillait pas plutôt dans un hôpital, étant donné ses compétences sur le sujet.

\- "Vous savez, on m'a souvent posé la question. Et j'ai toujours répondu ceci : Pourquoi mes compétences en médecine seraient inutile dans une école ? Des accidents arrivent sans arrêt. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les infirmières travaillant dans les écoles seraient moins douées que les infirmières travaillant à l'hôpital. C'est un cliché horrible qui m'horripile." Le ton de Tsumiki était glacial et un frisson s'échappa du dos de Sasuke.

\- "Hum... Oui donc, Monsieur Uchiha, ce n'est qu'une blessure superficielle, et grâce à l'intervention de votre amie, je vais pouvoir vous faire seulement deux points de suture. Je me doute que la quantité de sang qui s'était échappé de votre front avait du vous effrayer mais c'est souvent les plus petites plaies qui saignent le plus. Rien de grave donc."

\- "Merci beaucoup docteur. Et merci Miss Mikan." Répondit poliment Sasuke, qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire. L'ambiance était froide.

Après la légère intervention finie, Sasuke se décida à appeler sa mère en présence de Tsumiki. "Allo Maman ? Oui... Euh non la piscine ne s'est pas bien passée, c'est pour ça que j'appelle... Je suis à l'hôpital. J'ai glissé sur une flaque d'eau et je me suis cogné la tête en fait... Non non, rien de grave, le docteur m'a fait 2 points de suture. Et j'ai l'infirmière avec moi, elle est restée tout le temps avec moi. Peux-tu venir me cherch... Elle a raccroché. Apparemment elle était déjà dans sa voiture."

\- "C'est trop chou, de l'affection maternelle... D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'elle pourra me ramener à la piscine ? Ma voiture est là-bas. Enfin si ça ne l'embête pas !" Demanda Tsumiki.

\- "Non je ne pense pas, c'est sur le chemin de la maison. Et puis, elle te doit bien ça après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui..." Il baissa les yeux.

\- "Tu penses à comment tu vas lui annoncer n'est-ce pas ? N'y pense pas maintenant, tu n'es pas obligé de le dire tout de suite, tu peux prendre ton temps, quand tu seras prêt. Certains attendent des années même." Rassura Tsumiki, la main sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

\- "Mais je ne cache rien à ma mère. On se dit tout depuis que je suis tout petit. Elle va le voir que je cache quelque chose. Et je suis un très mauvais menteur..."

\- "Pourtant, tu as bien réussi à te mentir à toi-même ces derniers jours, non.. ?" La réalisation de cette phrase frappa Sasuke comme une balle de football en pleine face. "Je ne dis pas ça pour t'enfoncer, mais pour te faire comprendre la situation dans laquelle tu es. Ce n'est jamais facile de ne pas être soi-même, surtout pas devant des personnes à lesquelles on tient le plus au monde. Donc dis toi que tu ne mens pas, tu ne dis juste pas la vérité pour l'instant."

\- "Mais n'est-ce pas la même chose ? Mentir et ne pas dire la vérité..." Questionna Sasuke.

\- "Absolument pas. Mentir serait dire à ta maman que tu sors avec une fille. Ne pas lui dire la vérité signifie que tu ne lui dis rien de ta vie sentimentale. Aussi simple que ça. Et si jamais elle te pose une question, répond simplement Non ou change le sujet de la conversation calmement. Quand tu seras prêt, tu pourras avouer et la réaction obtenue sera quelque chose à gérer sur le moment. Pour l'instant, concentre toi sur toi, tes sentiments, tes actions... et Naruto." Elle sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. "Ne saute pas les étapes, ou tes émotions te mangeront vivant."

Elle avait raison, si Sasuke devait se concentrer sur quelque chose, c'était apprendre à maîtriser ses émotions. Il allait devoir appeler Ino pour ça. Ça et la rassurer en lui disant qu'il n'a rien de grave. Alors qu'il allait répondre, sa mère appuya sur son klaxon, et ouvrit son carreau.

\- "Mets tes fesses dans cette voiture maintenant ! Et vous aussi !" En désignant Tsumiki, qui s'exécuta aussitôt, en manquant de tomber. "Que s'est-il passé exactement ?" En reprenant un ton léger.

"Naruto et Ino faisaient une bataille d'eau, et étant encore habillé, ils ont voulu venir vers moi, mais je ne voulais pas me mouiller alors j'ai couru sans voir la flaque d'eau, j'ai glissé et... Plouf le Sasuke." Répondit le jeune homme, en évitant le regard de sa mère. C'était totalement faux, enfin en partie.

Naruto, encore ce prénom, pensa Sunny. Elle avait peur que l'incident soit de sa faute, directement ou indirectement. Mais elle se tût sur ce sujet et demanda à Tsumiki "Je suppose que votre voiture est restée à la piscine ?"

\- "C'est exact Miss Uchiha ! Et vous pouvez être fière de votre fils, il n'a pas pleuré quand on lui a administré les points de sutures !" Elle rigola avec Sasuke, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère de cette voiture. Et elle réussit, car Sunny arborait un sourire sur son visage à présent.

\- "Merci à vous d'être restée avec lui tout le long de cette mésaventure. J'en toucherai deux mots à votre directeur, en lui disant qu'il a bien fait de vous engager ! Quand le travail est bien fait, il faut le signaler !" Sunny, maintenant arrivée devant la piscine, s'arrêta. Aucune trace d'Ino/Sakura/Hinata, elles devaient être rentrées chez elle. Par contre, Sunny vit Naruto et expulsa en vitesse Tsumiki de la voiture avant de redémarrer rapidement, en espérant que Sasuke ne l'avait pas vu. "Bon et bien merci, au revoir !"

Tsumiki, les fesses sur le trottoir, se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Naruto alla vers elle et l'aida à se relever. "Merci... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!"

\- "Maman, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Miss Mikan est tombée à cause de ton démarrage en trombe..." Il regarda dans son rétroviseur pour vérifier si elle allait bien et vit Naruto à ses côtés. Il devint vite rouge et détourna le regard pour le remettre sur la route devant lui. Il ne vit donc pas que les yeux de sa mère était en train de percer son visage tel un détecteur de mensonges.

\- "Figure toi que ton frère est très inquiet, nous rentrons donc immédiatement à la maison !" Sunny inventa une excuse bidon en espérant que ça allait passer.

\- "Itachi ? Vraiment ? Pas possible. A mon avis il a juste prétendu ça pour que tu lui achètes un jeu vidéo..."

Arrivés devant la maison, Sunny remarqua la présence d'Ino devant sa porte. Elle accouru de suite devant Sasuke et l'engueula si fort que les oiseaux, posés sagement sur les cables électriques au dessus d'eux, s'envolèrent aussi vite que Speedy Gonzalez sous acide.

\- "SASUKE ! UCHIHA ! J'étais inquiète comme pas possible ! Tu as un portable ! Tu sais comment il fonctionne ! TU SAIS COMMENT JE SUIS SUR CE GENRE DE SUJET !" Cria Ino, sur le point de pleurer. C'est vrai, Sasuke le savait. Avec les histoires d'hôpitaux, la jeune blonde avait sa part d'aventures, dans le bon comme le mauvais. Il aurait du le savoir, mais la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Tsumiki l'avait tellement troublé qu'il n'y avait pas pensé.

\- "Ino, Ino, ma chérie, ça va aller." Sunny la prit dans ses bras. "Pourquoi tu ne passerais pas la nuit ici hein ? Je vais appeler ta maman pour la prévenir, sinon elle risque de s'inquiéter. Allez, monte avec Sasuke dans sa chambre, tout va bien."

La mère de Sasuke savait également ce qu'Ino avait traversé. Et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de lui causer encore plus de peine. Et puis, ça fera du bien à son fils d'avoir sa meilleure amie auprès de lui après aujourd'hui. Ils montèrent tous les deux et à la minute où la porte de sa chambre se ferma, Sasuke ouvrit la bouche.

\- "Je suis gay."

**Note de l'auteur** : Désolé désolé désolé de l'attente ! J'ai eu des petits soucis dans ma vie, couplé à l'aspect sentimental de la fic qui me rend mélancolique par moment. Mais je suis à nouveau là, et ça devrait aller. Enfin j'espère... J'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous a plu, si vous avez un commentaire à faire, laissez-le dans l'endroit prévu à cet effet, je les lis, j'en prends compte ! Des gens se "plaignaient" de l'aspect faible de Sasuke, et bien, j'ai vu des amis homosexuels dans cet état, ne sachant pas ce qui leur arrive car ils se mentent sur leurs sentiments/émotions. Maintenant, il va moins pleurer (mais il restera toujours aussi maladroit, ça c'est dans son caractère.). En ce qui concerne l'infirmière, c'est mon expérience personnelle, car je pouvais aller voir mon infirmière à n'importe quelle heure des cours, tellement elle était protectrice envers moi à cause des moqueries que je subissais. J'ai donc décidé d'incorporer ça dans la fic. On en apprend un peu plus sur l'histoire d'Ino et maintenant, les ennuis vont commencer pour les deux ! Mouwahahahaha ! Enfin bref, je vous retrouve dans les commentaires, bisous les chouchounous !


	6. Le Groupe

**Ne me juge pas**

**Chapitre 6**

**Le Groupe.**

« Je suis gay. » Avait-il dit, de façon assez rapide, comme s'il l'avait craché de sa bouche. Ino, les yeux ouverts, tentait de réagir de la meilleure façon possible. Malheureusement, elle éclata de rire.

« Désolé, désolé, désolé, c'est nerveux ! » Elle reprit son sérieux, ou tout du moins essaya. « Je dois dire que j'y ai pensé. Quand on y réfléchit vraiment bien, c'était assez évident. Tu n'aimes aucune fille, tu restes tout le temps avec moi, Sakura et Hinata, et récemment, tu ne peux pas approcher un garçon. » Sasuke soupira.

« Je fais quoi moi du coup ? »

« Et bien... » Elle réfléchit un peu avant de répondre. « Que veux-tu faire ? Suis ce que ton cœur te dit. »

« Je peux m'asseoir sur l'autoroute sur un cône de chantier et attendre un camion ? » Demanda Sasuke, désemparé. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suppose que je dois l'annoncer à ma mère. Et à l'école, tout faire pour ne pas m'approcher des garçons. » Il regarda Ino faire la grimace. « Quoi? C'est pas bon ? »

« S'il te plait, rend moi service : Ne suis pas ton cœur. Il faut que tu acceptes la situation et que tu t'acceptes avant de l'annoncer à ta famille. Et pour ça, il va falloir que tu approches des garçons, au contraire. Combattre le mal par le mal. »

« Oh non, non, non, non. Ino, je vois ton regard. Ne me dis pas que. » Ino ne laissa pas à Sasuke le temps de finir.

« Demain, tu vas manger avec les garçons seul. On sera proches de toi mais pas sur la même table. Et TU vas vaincre tout ça, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Mais pooooourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me punisses de cette façon ? » Sasuke se mit à genoux, de façon dramatique.

« Et bien tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu allais bien pendant tout ce temps, je me suis inquiétée pour rien et donc, bam, punition ! Et tu es obligé. Fin de la discussion ! » Elle prit son sac et s'en alla, laissant Sasuke à terre, choqué.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se réveilla un peu groggy. Il n'aimait pas du tout la journée qui allait arriver. Et son sentiment se confirma au déjeuner. En s'installant à la table avec tout le monde, il trembla légèrement. Il était assis au milieu, côtoyant Kiba et Gaara, avec Naruto en face de lui. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire, sa langue était sèche, ses paumes moites, sa vessie allait bientôt lâcher. Kiba était le premier à rompre le silence inconfortable.

« Tu es enfin là, c'est chouette ça ! Ça va mieux ? Ta tête a vu des jours meilleurs... » Kiba parlait des points de suture sur le front de Sasuke. Ils ne se voyaient pas énormément mais assez pour qu'on les remarque.

« Oh... E-Et... Et bien... » Les mots ne sortaient pas, rien ne pouvait sortir. L'anxiété qui le gagnait le paralysait sur son siège. Il n'avait même pas touché à son assiette. Ino allait voler à son secours quand Gaara prit la parole.

« Oh non, est-ce que l'accident t'a fait perdre des neurones ? C'est con. »

« Abruti, il est juste tendu ! » Ino s'assit à côté de Naruto, pour éviter à Sasuke l'humiliation suprême. « Tout va bien Sasuke, je suis là, t'inquiète pas. »

« Ben quoi ? Il a une maladie et tu es son infirmière ? Ouh, Infirmière Ino, fais moi une piqure ! » Kiba s'était mis à genoux devant elle, totalement théâtral. Il se mettait en situation pour faire comprendre à Sasuke qu'ils étaient tous bizarres tous ensemble. Et il avait réussi, car le jeune garçon esquissait un sourire. Il commençait enfin à manger.

« Si je te pique, c'est pour t'anesthésier, car je ne veux plus t'entendre ! » Ino souriait également. Elle voulait prouver la sincérité et la gentillesse de ses amis à son meilleur ami. Et elle aurait presque réussi... si Naruto n'était pas intervenu.

« Je suis content que tu sois là, je me sentais mal d'avoir accidentellement provoqué ça. Laisse moi me rattraper, avec les abrutis ici, on fait une soirée demain soir pour fêter le week-end, viens, ça va être sympa ! » Le visage de Sasuke n'avait plus une goutte de sang à l'intérieur, tout était parti, laissant une face blanche à la Slenderman. Il prit peur et s'en alla de la salle en laissant son plateau sur la table. Ino, qui connaissait le fond de l'histoire, couru après lui, en laissant le reste du groupe surpris. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui fallait pas ? » Questionna Naruto.

« Te connaissant, tu as forcément dit un truc qui fallait pas. » Sakura soupira et s'installa à la table avec Hinata. Leur plan n'avait pas fonctionné. Elles réfléchissaient déjà à la suite du programme 'Sasuke' quand Gaara commença à parler.

« Peut-être qu'il a un gros secret concernant Naruto qu'on ne connait pas et qu'il ne veut pas que l'on connaisse... » Les yeux des filles se rencontrèrent. Secret. Naruto. Peur. Anxiété. Tout devenait évident. Elles imitèrent Ino et rejoignirent leurs deux amis, laissant les garçons de côté. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qu'il fallait pas dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas mon cher, je ne sais pas, ce sont des filles... » Répondit Kiba, continuant de manger les lasagnes à moitié réchauffés de la cantine du lycée.

Quand Sakura et Hinata arrivèrent, Sasuke était déjà barricadé dans un cubicule des toilettes, avec Ino de l'autre côté qui essayait d'arranger les choses. Elle savait que Kiba et Gaara allaient le mettre à l'aise mais que Naruto le rendrait mal. Techniquement, le sentiment d'amour était l'un des plus beaux du monde, peut-être même le plus beau. Mais pour Sasuke, c'était un sentiment de honte, de confusion, de peur. Ino toqua doucement et s'assit par terre, le dos contre la porte. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour le rassurer, elle voulait juste le faire.

« Sasuke... Tu ne peux pas rester là toute ta vie, caché, en espérant que les choses changent. » La jeune femme avait de la douceur mais aussi de la tristesse dans sa voix. Voir son meilleur ami de cette façon lui rappelait elle-même, 2 ans auparavant.

« Je... Je sais. C'est pour ça que demain, je viendrais à cette fête. » Sasuke ouvrit la porte, en essuyant ses larmes. Ino, en déséquilibre, tomba à la renverse sur les chaussures du jeune homme. Il l'aida à se relever. « Oh Ino je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais assise ! »

« Sasuke... Est-ce que tu es gay ? » Demanda doucement Sakura, le ton apaisant.

« Comme... Comment tu le sais ? Ino te l'a dit ? » Il regarda Ino, qui secouait la tête négativement.

« C'est plutôt évident, avec tes réactions cette dernière semaine. Ne t'en fais pas, on ne te jugera pas, on est avec toi. » Hinata s'approcha de Sasuke et le prit dans ses bras. Il soupira.

« Si c'est aussi évident, autant que je l'assume, non ? »

« Non, juste parce que ça se voit ne veut pas dire que tu dois l'assumer. Prends ton temps, quand tu seras prêt, tu le diras. Par contre... » Ino marqua une pause. « Je pense qu'il serait bien d'en parler aux garçons. Si tu veux t'intégrer dans le groupe, ils doivent savoir que tu es qui tu es. »

« Je sais pas trop... Avec vous, c'est plus facile, je vous connais depuis longtemps. Avec eux, le rejet est bien possible. »

« Je t'assure. Ils ne te rejetteront pas. Pas même Naruto. » Dès que Sakura prononça ce prénom, Sasuke devint aussi rouge que la tomate au soleil. « Et il va falloir que tu arrives à contrôler ton sang aussi quand on dit son prénom, ou quand tu le vois, ou quand tu penses à lui, ou quand... » Sasuke lui mit un doigt sur la bouche.

« J'ai saisi Sakura, c'est bon. Je fais pas exprès, crois moi... »

« Je suis sûr en plus que Naruto sera le plus conciliant concernant la situation, et qu'il t'acceptera les yeux fermés ! » Hinata essayait de rassurer Sasuke, mais n'a fait qu'empirer les choses.

« Okay les filles, on arrête de parler du grand blond aux yeux bleus. » Ino se tourna vers Sasuke. « Demain, tu veux vraiment venir ? Il n'y aura que le groupe, donc nous 3, et les 3 garçons. Si tu viens, ça fera 7 personnes. Ce serait bon pour toi ? »

« Oui, il le faut. Si je ne viens pas, je n'irai jamais mieux ! Mais... Me fait pas dormir avec eux, s'il te plait ? » Sasuke implora Ino.

\- « Ne t'en fais pas, on partagera un lit, un paquet de popcorn devant Bridget Jones. Je ne te laisserai pas avec ces abrutis. » Elle le prit elle aussi dans ses bras. « Prépare toi pour la meilleure pyjama party de ta vie, mon chéri. »


	7. Pyjama Party !

**Ne me juge pas**

**Chapitre 7**

**Pyjama Party !**

Il y était. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, devant la porte d'entrée de la maison d'Ino. Il allait devoir affronter sa plus grande peur, un garçon blond totalement immature et tellement irrésistible... Non, Sasuke pensa, pas irrésistible ! Mais ses yeux d'un bleu... Et ses bras à la fois musclés et délicats... Alors qu'il était en plein débat avec lui-même sur la meilleure partie du corps de Naruto, Sakura arriva devant la maison. Elle émit un son qui fit bondir Sasuke, surpris et effrayé à la fois. Elle rigola et passa sa main dans sa chevelure rose bonbon.

« Ce n'est que moi ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas un des garçons. Mais tu sais, il va falloir que tes petits nerfs se calment le temps de la soirée au moins, tu ne vas pas sauter comme le kangourou australien tout le temps ! Quoique, ce serait drôle à filmer... » Elle sortit son téléphone portable et commença à se filmer. « Bonjour Canal 25, je me trouve en direct avec Sasuke ! Il a un talent extraordinaire ! Il arrive à sauter aussi haut que la Tour Eiffel quand un garçon l'approche à moins de 2 mètres 50 ! Bonjoooour Sasuke, que voulez-vous dire à nos téléspectateurs ? » Elle sourit et se rapprocha de Sasuke, qui soupira. C'était Sakura dans toute sa splendeur. Effervescente, drôle et extravagante. Il se contenta de sourire. « Ce garçon est d'un timide ! Désolé mais il ne dira rien ! Retrouvez-nous demain soir pour le sujet qui passionne toutes les ménagères : Est-ce que le popcorn de la Mère-Grand vous fait perdre du poids ? A vous les studios ! »

Les deux amis partirent en fou rire. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient souvent fait des faux Journaux Télévisés ensemble. Sasuke et Hinata étaient les deux présentateurs, Sakura faisait la journaliste et Ino s'occupait de la météo, de façon... particulière disons. C'était sûrement les meilleurs souvenirs de sa vie entière. Enfin, pour le moment. Peut-être que les garçons aimeraient se joindre à eux ? Ils semblent aussi fous que les filles, c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient tous amis après tout. Alors qu'il était reparti dans ses pensées, Sakura toqua à la porte, car l'attente devenait plutôt longue. Quand Ino ouvrit la porte, elle sauta dans les bras de ses deux amis, excitée à l'idée de passer la soirée avec eux.

« Vous êtes venus, yay ! Tu es venue Sakura ! Et toi Sasuke, seigneur, j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir! Mais tu es là ! Halleloo ! Faisons péter le... Euh... L'eau minérale ? C'est moi qui offre. »

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, qu'ils connaissaient comme leurs poches. Sasuke passait tous ses week-end ici et vice-versa pour Ino chez Sasuke. Un grand salon aux teintes orangées et blanches couplé à une salle à manger, une cuisine blanche et un couloir brun formaient le Rez-de-Chaussée. Une baie-vitrée géante donnait sur une terrasse ainsi qu'un jardin assez immense. Les parents d'Ino travaillaient tous les deux dans une grande société d'assurance, et occupaient des postes très importants, mais qui les obligeaient à travailler tard et parfois même le Dimanche. C'était le premier week-end de l'année où ils s'offraient une petite escapade, et laissèrent Ino aux commandes de la maison, étant fille unique. La soirée allait se passer dans le jardin, mais les invités dormiraient dans la maison. Les garçons en bas, les filles et Sasuke en haut. Sakura se mit à l'aise sur un des gros coussins posés sur l'herbe quand la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Ino sourit.

« J'adore faire des fêtes, surtout quand les invités viennent ! » Elle courut jusqu'à la porte.

Sasuke s'allongea de tout son long sur un des coussins et serra les poings. Il se devait d'être fort, mais détendu. Malheureusement, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il n'allait pas y arriver, il n'allait pas y arriver, il n'allait pas y arriver...

« Hey les poulettes, qui a commandé des Chippendales ? » Kiba sauta sur un coussin en rigolant. Gaara et Naruto l'imitèrent peu après. Sakura soupira.

« Seigneur, si c'est vous, on demande un remboursement ! Hinata est venue avec vous ? »

« Oui oui, on s'est croisés en chemin, elle discute avec Ino d'un plan, ou je sais pas trop quoi... Où sont les chiiiips ? » Demanda nonchalamment Gaara en soupirant.

« Et bien tu lèves tes fesses et tu vas chercher toi-même Gaara, je suis pas ta booooonniche. » Sakura répliqua sur le même ton. Mais elle était intriguée à l'idée du plan. Elles allaient vraiment faire ce que Sakura avait prévu ? Elle se leva doucement du coussin et partit discrètement rejoindre les filles, en laissant Sasuke seul avec les garçons. Qui venait juste de le réaliser. Les filles ? Les filles ?

« Alooooors mon petit Sasuke, enfin seuls, entre mecs. Ça fait du bien, n'est-ce pas ? D'être sans les filles, j'veux dire ! » S'exclama Kiba en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune gay, qui tremblait légèrement à cause du toucher. « Ça va pas, tu as froid dehors ? Je trouve qu'il fait bon pourtant... »

« J'ai toujours eu la peau fragile, en fait... Et je vais aller voir ce qu'elles font. » Sasuke allait se lever quand il y pensa. Il devait rester avec eux, ça faisait partie de sa thérapie, de la voie de la guérison. Gaara s'assit à côté de lui, tandis que Naruto se roulait sur la pelouse. Il habitait dans un appartement, qui ne disposait d'aucun balcon ou gazon.

« Ce garçon a des problèmes, il a 4 ans d'âge mental. Pourquoi on traine avec lui ? » Demanda Gaara à Kiba.

« Parce qu'on est exactement pareils ! » Kiba se leva et alla rejoindre Naruto dans un combat de catch sur gazon. Gaara haussa un sourcil quand il sentit Sasuke vibrer comme un téléphone sous silencieux à côté de lui.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as un nouveau message ? Un appel important ? » Gaara mit une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke à son tour. C'était sa soirée apparemment. Il voulait tellement essayer de le rassurer sans savoir comment, ni de quoi il avait vraiment peur.

« Je suis juste pas... comme vous. » Murmura Sasuke. Gaara lui sourit.

« Et ? Tu sais, les filles non plus ne sont pas comme nous, mais on ne les exclut pas pour autant. Et puis, crois moi, je ne suis pas non plus comme Kiba et Naruto. Je suis plus... réfléchi qu'eux. Ça m'empêche pas de faire l'abruti de temps en temps. Mais j'aime aussi avoir des grandes conversations. Surtout avec Hinata, elle est très intelligente. » Sasuke regarda Gaara avec de la curiosité.

« Toi et Hinata êtes proches ? Comment ça se fait qu'elle ne m'en a jamais parlé ? » Gaara haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. Peut-être qu'elle n'y a jamais pensé ? Mais en tout cas, elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. » Il se mit à penser. « A quel point elle était heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi généreux et sensible à ses côtés, tout comme elle pouvait l'être parfois. A quel point vous passiez des soirées passionnantes à critiquer en douceur les femmes dans 'Dis oui à la robe !'. Ou encore quand tu es resté à son chevet toute une nuit à l'hôpital quand elle s'était cassée la jambe car ses parents ne pouvaient pas être là. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris que si tu ne venais pas avec nous, ce n'était pas parce que tu étais quelqu'un de méchant, mais parce que tu étais quelqu'un de timide qui ne partageait pas nos centres d'intérêts. » Gaara se releva du coussin et fit un clin d'oeil. « Juste parce que nous sommes 4 garçons différents ne signifie pas qu'on ne peut pas bien s'entendre, tu ne crois pas ? » Il partit rejoindre Kiba et Naruto en râlant. « Vous allez abîmer vos vêtements, soyez sérieux un peu quand même les gars... » Mais les deux trublions ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Chacun prit un pied du rouquin et le firent tomber par terre. « Oh, vous allez voir... »

Pendant que les 3 mousquetaires faisait une réédition d'un combat de catch, Sasuke en profita pour rejoindre les filles dans la cuisine. Ce qu'il y trouva ne lui plaisait pas du tout. « Une bouteille ? Oh... Oh non. Certainement pas. » Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que cela équivalait au célèbre jeu « Spin The Bottle » où il fallait embrasser la personne désignée par la bouteille, qu'on avait précédemment fait tourner. Il ne voulait embrasser personne, surtout pas ses 3 meilleures amies. « Si c'est ça, je me casse. » Il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Non, reviens, j'ai dit à Sakura que c'était une mauvaise idée de toute façon ! » Ino regarda son amie rose en haussant les sourcils. « Et puis, elle voulait juste faire ce jeu pour avoir l'honneur, que dis-je, la chaaaaance de goûter les lèvres de Kiba. » Sakura devint rouge tomate.

« Pas du tout ! Je... Je... » Les 3 amis ne l'avait jamais vu autant réfléchir de leurs vies. « Ah, je sais ! » Et voilà l'excuse bidon, pensaient-ils. « Je voulais simplement que Sasuke se rapproche de Naruto, j'aurais truqué la bouteille bien sûr ! » Et maintenant, c'était au tour du jeune homme de rougir.

« Pa-Pa-Pardon ? Mais non ! Ça se fait pas ! Je suis horrifié ! » Cria Sasuke, un tout petit trop fort. Les garçons se ruèrent dans la maison, les vêtements colorés en vert.

« Keskispasse ? Y a quelqu'un qui s'est coupé un doigt ? » Demanda Naruto, à bout de souffle.

« Oh non, c'est rien du tout, Sasuke nous faisait juste un monologue de théâtre, d'une pièce intitulée 'Drama Queen' ! Vous pouvez retourner jouer les gars. On vous appellera quand le popcorn sera fini. » Ino arbora son plus faux sourire. Hinata se retenait pour ne pas partir en fou rire tandis que Sakura se demandait si la pièce de théâtre était réelle.

« Ça roule, poulette ! » Hurla Kiba avant de se ruer à l'extérieur, tel un chien fou. Les 4 amies soupirèrent en choeur. Hinata fit un câlin à Sakura.

« Et tu veux embrasser ça ? Ma pauvre chérie... »

« Hey ! C'est pas mieux que Sasuke avec Naruto, ils ont le même Q.I ! » S'exclama Sakura, toujours dans les bras d'Hinata.

« A croire qu'ils se partagent le même cerveau surtout, ça fait légèrement pitié... » Ino plaça le paquet de popcorn dans le micro-ondes.

« Je vous signale au passage que je ne cherche à embrasser personne ! Vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne ! » Sasuke disait la vérité, il ne voulait pas embrasser Naruto. Enfin... Il n'était pas contre. Et puis, la curiosité de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes... La chaleur de ses mains sur ses joues... Les papillons dans le bas du ventre... Il émit un petit bruit lorsqu'il remarqua ses 3 amies le regarder avec insistance.

« Ben voyoooons. Et moi je suis Mère Thérésa. » Déclara Ino.

« Et moi je suis E.T l'Extraterrestre. » Continua Sakura.

« Je suis la Reine Elizabeth bien entendu. » Finit Hinata.

« Et qui je suis moi hein ? » Questionna Sasuke, apeuré à l'idée d'avoir la réponse. Ino le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu es notre Vierge Marie, mais t'en fais pas, on t'aime quand même. » La sonnerie du micro-ondes retentit et c'était le début d'une super soirée.

Même si Sasuke se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise, il essayait de se détendre. Il était placé entre Ino et Naruto sur le canapé, et il soupçonnait son amie aux cheveux blonds d'avoir fait exprès mais n'avait pas de preuve pour l'inculper. Ils regardèrent des films d'horreur jusqu'à minuit avant de regagner leurs chambres respectives. Naruto, Kiba et Gaara dans le canapé, Sakura et Hinata dans la chambre d'amies, Ino et Sasuke dans la chambre d'Ino. Alors que la jeune fille commença à se démaquiller, le jeune homme eut envie de décompresser et demanda à Ino où était la meilleure pièce de la maison pour respirer un peu. La terrasse étant le choix le plus judicieux, Sasuke descendit délicatement l'escalier, pour éviter de réveiller les garçons. Il traversa le salon sans faire le moindre bruit. Gaara et Kiba dormait dans les bras l'un de l'autre à ronfler lourdement, c'était adorable à voir et atroce à entendre. Naruto semblait paisiblement endormi. Enfin dehors, Sasuke s'assit sur un coussin, qu'ils n'avaient pas rangé avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Il aiderait Ino à réorganiser la maison demain après tout. Il inspira un grand coup. En faisant les comptes de cette soirée, cela s'était plutôt bien déroulé en fin de compte. Il avait réussi à se contrôler, à ne pas avoir peur et tout ça, avec les 3 en même temps. Mais il restait un problème assez important. Il commençait par un N et finissait par un O. Comment pouvait-il réussir à stopper l'amour qu'il semblait ressentir à l'intérieur de lui-même ? Il ne savait même pas comment ça avait commencé, alors l'arrêter...

« Fichu Naruto... » Chuchota-t-il en mettant son visage entre ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Demanda une voix familière derrière Sasuke, en souriant.

Note de l'auteur : Merci à toutes et à tous d'aimer cette fanfiction. C'est un plaisir à l'écrire, et un immense plaisir à lire vos commentaires et vos réactions. Sans les commentaires, je ne sais pas si je continuerai avec autant de passion. Je vous donne rendez-vous pour le chapitre 8, avant le mois de Septembre, c'est promis. Et dans le chapitre 8, nous aurons le point de vue de Naruto pour la première fois ! Je vous dis à bientôt, bisous les chouchounous !


	8. De l'Autre Côté du Miroir

**Ne me juge pas**

**Chapitre 8**

**De l'autre côté du miroir**

Naruto se regarda dans le miroir. Cette soirée chez Ino allait être géniale, il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même. Il allait enfin passer du temps avec son groupe d'amis, qu'il chérissait tellement. Et il pourrait parler à Sasuke, enfin, s'il venait bien entendu. Il espérait qu'il vienne. Ne serait-ce que pour s'excuser. Naruto avait l'impression que tout ça était de sa faute, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Après tout, Sasuke tombait tout le temps quand il était dans les parages, peut-être qu'il portait la poisse ?

« Acheter une patte de lapin porte-bonheur... Ou un fer à cheval... » Pensa Naruto à voix haute. Gaara et Kiba se retournèrent. Les trois garçons se préparèrent tous chez Naruto, pour gagner du temps.

« Tu fais ta liste de course pour un sort vaudoo ? » Demanda Kiba en essayant une cravate, qu'il ne savait pas attacher correctement. Gaara soupira et la prit dans sa main, telle une femme parfaite, dans les années 50.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, Kiba ? » Le rouquin regarda Naruto. « Pourquoi tu as besoin de chance ? Tu es passé sous une échelle récemment, Mr Superstition ? »

« Non, je me demandais juste pourquoi Sasuke tombait toujours quand j'étais là. Ou qu'il avait du mal à parler en notre présence collective. Vous pensez vraiment qu'il ne nous aime pas ? » Naruto réfléchissait, une première selon ses deux amis présents.

« A mon avis, il souffre d'un mutisme sélectif. Qui l'affecte en présence de garçons. Si tu couples ça à son caractère fragile et timide, tu obtiens une recette désastreuse. Il bégaye, devient rouge et essaye de s'enfuir de la situation quand il s'agit de nous parler. » Gaara se tût. Il était bien le portrait craché de sa mère, psychiatre de profession. Il racontait souvent que sa mère l'emmenait à son bureau quand il était plus jeune pour s'occuper de lui mais aussi de ses patients en même temps. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il était plus réfléchi sur la nature humaine et ses petits tracas.

« Ou alors, tu sens le fennec ! » Kiba éclata de rire. Gaara se frappa le front contre le mur. Pour une fois qu'il essayait d'être sérieux, ça tombait à l'eau. Mais Naruto l'avait attentivement écouté. Ça pouvait résoudre le problème, qui n'était pas lui mais le fait qu'il était un garçon. Il prit Gaara dans ses bras.

« T'es vachement doué, tu le sais ça, mon cher ? »

« Si seulement on pouvait me dire ça plus souvent... Merci mon cher. » Gaara répliqua, avec le sourire. Kiba, mécontent que sa blague n'ait pas eu plus d'effet que ça, bouda dans un coin, en finissant de se préparer. Après tout, il avait quelqu'un à impressionner ce soir. Sa poupée préférée, non pas en plastique mais en porcelaine, si douce et en même temps si foldingue, tout ce qu'il aimait chez une fille.

« Un jour, Ino, un jour tu m'aimeras... » Murmura Kiba si doucement que les deux autres garçons ne l'entendit pas.

Enfin en route, les trois trublions se mirent en marche, la maison d'Ino étant à quelques mètres seulement. Kiba et Gaara jouèrent au jeu du « Je cours plus vite que toi. », laissant Naruto à la ramasse loin derrière. Mais ça lui laissait le temps de penser à sa stratégie pour ce soir. Il voulait parler à Sasuke de la théorie de Gaara sur ce mutisme. Mais comment faire si le principal intéressé ne faisait que de le fuir ? C'était presque aussi difficile que de parler à une fille avec qui on avait envie de sortir, pensait-il. Naruto s'arrêta. Il était vrai que Sasuke lui faisait parfois penser à une fille dans sa manière d'agir. Serait-il...

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Naruto, tout va bien ? » Une voix féminine se manifesta derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir Hinata, prête elle aussi à passer la soirée chez Ino, dans sa robe rouge, qui révélait ses pâles jambes. Cherchait-elle à impressionner quelqu'un ce soir, comme Kiba ? Elle était magnifique, le garçon était un sacré chanceux.

« J'étais juste dans mes pensées, voilà tout. On finit la route ensemble, damoiselle ? » Hinata sourit face à cette proposition. Elle pouvait voir que Naruto avait fait un effort pour s'habiller ce soir. Sasuke allait être content, même s'il ne l'admettrait pas à voix haute. Le beau blond avait mis une veste blanche, un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un nœud papillon, pour accompagner le tout. S'était-il préparé pour une des filles ? Hinata n'espérait pas. Elle détestait voir son ami Sasuke souffrir comme ça. Alors si Naruto flirtait avec Sakura ou Ino... Elle allait devoir poser ses questions pour découvrir la vérité.

« Pas de soucis, mais uniquement si tu me dis pourquoi tu t'es habillé comme ça, c'est tout sauf toi ! » Hinata rit bêtement. Elle aurait dû réfléchir à une question à poser. Naruto la regarda bizarrement.

« Tu veux dire que je suis beau 'pour une fois' c'est ça ? » Il fit semblant d'être offusqué en mettant ses mains sur son cœur.

« Non non non ! » Hinata se mordit les lèvres, pensant avoir vraiment vexé son ami. Mais il lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Imbécile... Je pensais simplement que tu voulais plaire à quelqu'un... » Elle laissa une petite pause. « Car ça fait longtemps depuis que ta dernière petite amie t'a largué... » Naruto regarda le sol.

« Je sais... Mais je ne me sens pas de ressortir avec quelqu'un. Je me suis juste habillé pour moi-même. » Naruto mentait. Il voulait ressortir avec quelqu'un. Le sentiment d'amour était l'un des plus beaux qui pouvait exister. Ressentir ça encore. Aimer de tout son cœur. Sentir son corps ainsi que celui de l'être aimé unis. Hinata sentait qu'il ne disait pas la vérité. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle savait qu'admettre ça pouvait être dur, surtout à une amie.

« Et c'est le plus important. Car si on ne s'aime pas soi-même, qui peut nous aimer ? » Hinata posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto alors qu'ils arrivaient à la maison d'Ino. Naruto souffla un grand coup. Sasuke était là, dans le jardin. Il allait pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Mais avant, une petite pause sur le coussin. Après tout, cela allait être une longue soirée.

« Hey, j'te défie de te rouler dans l'herbe. » Chuchota Gaara à l'oreille de Naruto.

« Mais ça va pas non ? Je vais tâcher ce que je porte !»

« Pour 50 euros... ? » Gaara sortit un billet que Naruto prit de suite.

Il se roula sur le sol en rigolant. Le billet le plus facile jamais acquis. Mais Naruto ne comprit pas la raison pour laquelle Gaara voulait qu'il fasse ça. Le rouquin voulait éloigner le blondinet de Sasuke pour pouvoir lui parler seul à seul. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas assister à la discussion ? Parlaient-ils de lui ? Il allait devoir se rapprocher discrètement d'eux. Mais Kiba lui retenait la cheville, l'empêchant de partir. Ça allait être un combat d'anthologie !

« Tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi, abandonne, Boucle d'or ! » Cria Kiba, victorieux.

« Compte sur moi pour t'en empêcher ! » Naruto prit le poignet de Kiba attaché à sa jambe et le tira, entraînant avec lui le corps entier de son ami. Gaara arriva à ce moment-là.

« Vous allez abîmer vos vêtements, soyez sérieux un peu quand même, les gars... » Naruto et Kiba se regardèrent, et d'un même coup, firent tomber Gaara par terre. « Oh vous allez voir ! » Les 3 garçons commencèrent à se rouler dessus lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri venant de la maison. « On aurait dit Sasuke... » Dit Gaara avant de regarder ses amis. « On va voir ? » Ils hochèrent la tête et se précipitèrent dans la salle à manger.

« Keskispasse ? Y a quelqu'un qui s'est coupé un doigt ? » Demanda Naruto, à bout de souffle.

« Oh non, c'est rien du tout, Sasuke nous faisait juste un monologue de théâtre, d'une pièce intitulée 'Drama Queen' ! Vous pouvez retourner jouer les gars. On vous appellera quand le popcorn sera fini. » Ino sourit, mais d'une manière différente. Il était plus forcé et moins naturel. Naruto savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Il voulait rester quand Kiba lui prit l'épaule.

« Ça roule, poulette ! » Le garçon excité retourna près des coussins accompagné de Gaara, mais Naruto resta près de la cuisine, afin d'entendre ce qui se passait réellement à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre tout ce qui se disait, mais les mots 'embrasser' et 'Naruto' revenaient dans la conversation. Donc une des filles voulait l'embrasser ? Il se sentait bizarre après avoir su ça. Comme si quelque chose ne collait pas. Ino n'avait jamais montré un signe d'intérêt pour lui, Sakura semblait plutôt intéressée par Kiba depuis la maternelle. Quant à Hinata, elle était sa confidente, il pouvait tout lui dire, et vice-versa. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans ces mots ? Qu'est-ce qui lui semblait aller de travers ?

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans problème. Des films d'horreurs, du pop-corn, des amis. Sakura, lors d'une scène assez effrayante, en avait profité pour sauter dans les bras de Kiba, qui, lui aussi apeuré, avait sauté dans les bras de Gaara, qui n'avait pas vraiment eu peur. Il était habitué à regarder ce genre de films avec sa sœur Temari, fan incontestée. Mais Naruto restait sur ses gardes, à observer ses amis, rempli de questions qu'il voulait poser sans vraiment pouvoir. Gaara qui l'avait éloigné pour parler avec Sasuke, Ino qui lui avait menti sur la cause du cri de Sasuke, Hinata qui lui avait demandé pour qui il s'était habillé... Après la fin du dernier film, 'Drag Race Me To Hell', les filles et Sasuke montèrent au 1er étage alors que les garçons restèrent en bas. Naruto voulait en parler avec Gaara, mais lui et Kiba étaient déjà en train de ronfler à ses côtés. Cela ne faisait que 5 minutes, comment avaient-ils fait pour s'endormir aussi vite ? Peut-être qu'une tête sans questions était plus légère... Alors qu'il voulait sortir pour prendre l'air, il entendit les escaliers craquer sous le poids d'une personne qui les descendait. Il feint le sommeil, attendant de voir qui cela pouvait être. Lorsque la personne sortit sur la terrasse, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Sasuke, assis sur un des coussins. Lui aussi voulait une bouffée d'air frais apparemment. Sur la pointe des pieds, il s'approcha peu à peu du jeune homme.

« Fichu Naruto... » Sasuke murmura ces mots, assez fort pour que l'intéressé puisse les entendre. Il sourit, encore son nom dans la discussion.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Sasuke se retourna dramatiquement, et fut tellement surpris qu'il en tomba à la renverse. « Woops, j'ai l'impression que je te fais tout le temps tomber ces temps-ci, ça va ? » Il offrit sa main pour l'aider à se relever, que Sasuke accepta en rougissant légèrement.

« C'est parce que tu me prends par surprise aussi... » Sasuke bouda. Mais cela fit sourire Naruto encore plus qu'avant. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient une réelle conversation et non des cris ou une course pour éviter l'autre. « Désolé... » Sasuke s'excusa.

« C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, je n'aurais pas du te faire peur comme ça... pour la troisième ou quatrième fois... » Naruto réfléchit un instant. « Attends un peu, pourquoi tu t'excuses toi ? »

« Pour avoir dit 'Fichu Naruto'. Je le pensais pas... » Sasuke regarda le sol.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ce soir ? Si c'est le cas, je m'excuse à nouveau, ce n'était pas mon attention. » Naruto rejouait la soirée dans sa tête. Mais ne trouvait pas le moment où il avait pu offenser Sasuke.

«Non, rien ne m'a déplu. C'est la première fois que j'ai passé une bonne soirée depuis longtemps surtout... » Sasuke évitait le sujet, Naruto n'allait donc pas insister. Surtout vu le nombre de mots qu'ils échangeaient en ce moment.

« Et bien, je suis très heureux de ça. On voulait t'inclure dans notre groupe depuis longtemps, sans jamais savoir comment. Je pense dire que c'est réussi ce soir. Bienvenue. » Naruto tendit sa main, et attendit que Sasuke fasse la même chose.

« Merci Naruto... » Sasuke lui serra la main. Mais la lâcha très rapidement. « Je vais y aller, Ino m'attend, on va se faire un petit épisode de notre série préférée pour effacer les souvenirs des films d'horreurs. La scène de la tête dans la boîte ne lui a pas laissé une super impression. » Il commença à rentrer dans la maison avant de se retourner. « Bonne nuit... » Et, avec rapidité et agilité, remonta dans la chambre d'Ino.

« Bonne nuit, garçon mystère... » Chuchota Naruto, en le regardant partir.

Note de l'auteur : Surprise ! Je vous avais dit que le chapitre sortirait avant Septembre, mais il sort maintenant ! C'était pour m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de sortir un nouveau chapitre, j'ai eu quelques soucis de santé et je ne pouvais plus vraiment écrire, mais je suis là maintenant !

Par contre, un commentaire m'a un peu laissé amer. Celui de Linda. Vu qu'elle a arrêté de me lire, je ne sais pas si elle va voir cette note, mais je tenais à vous dire certaines choses, étant donné la nature de son commentaire. Elle a écrit que Sasuke était le stéréotype du personnage homosexuel. Et que ses amis gays s'arracheraient les cheveux si jamais il le lisait. Je tenais à répondre à Linda que je suis gay et que la dernière chose que je veux faire, c'est d'écrire un cliché ou un stéréotype ambulant. Ensuite, Sasuke n'est pas stéréotypé, il a un souci qui s'appelle le mutisme sélectif. Ce que Gaara dit à ce propos dans ce chapitre explique pourquoi Sasuke est tout le temps mal à l'aise avec les garçons, qu'il ne peut pas vraiment leur parler, et que, couplé à sa timidité, cela le handicape dans la vie de tous les jours. Si on rajoute le fait qu'il découvre sa sexualité, cela fait beaucoup à gérer pour un seul garçon, non ? Mais Sasuke essaye de changer, comme indiqué dans ce chapitre. Et plus la fiction avancera, plus il s'affirmera, je vous l'assure.

Alors si jamais, comme Linda, vous trouviez Sasuke trop stéréotypé/trop cliché/trop sensible, vous avez la réponse ! En espérant que ça vous aura éclairé !

Cependant, pour ceux qui me disent que Sasuke ne ressemble pas du tout au Sasuke de l'anime, c'est le point d'une fanfiction, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, Sakura n'est pas cruche, Ino et Sasuke ne sont pas meilleurs amis, Gaara n'est pas fils de psychiatre et, le plus important, ils ne vont pas au lycée de façon normale. Donc la prochaine fois que vous vous dites que Sasuke n'est pas vraiment 'Sasuke', rappelez-vous que ce n'est pas 'Sasuke'. Je sais que c'est décevant, et si vous n'aimez pas ça, comme Linda, je ne peux pas vous retenir et vous faire lire jusqu'au bout, mais sachez que chaque lecture me fait plaisir et me touche !

Je pense que c'est une note assez longue, je vais donc m'arrêter là, mais je voulais vraiment mettre au point ces deux choses qui revenaient assez souvent dans les commentaires. Je vous dis à plus tard pour le chapitre 9 ! Bisous les chouchounous !


	9. Un nouvel allié

**Ne me juge pas**

**Chapitre 9**

**Un nouvel allié**

Retour difficile à l'école pour Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas y retourner mais il voulait parler avec ses amies de ce qui s'était passé à la Pyjama Party. Il avait réussi à discuter de ça avec Ino, puisqu'ils partageaient la même chambre. Elle lui avait dit que Naruto allait probablement oublier tout ce qu'il avait entendu de toute manière, vu que ce garçon avait une passoire à la place du cerveau. Mais Sasuke avait besoin d'entendre les avis d'Hinata et de Sakura, qui comptaient autant pour lui. Il marchait sur le chemin du lycée au lieu de prendre le bus, car il avait besoin de penser à la situation de façon claire et précise. Il était gay, c'était quasiment sûr. Il était amoureux, moins sûr. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être qu'une attirance passagère. En pleine pensée, il n'entendait pas Gaara qui venait vers lui.

« Hey Sasuke ! Hey, attends moi ! » Hurla Gaara en courant pour rejoindre Sasuke.

« Hum ? Oh excuse moi Gaara, j'étais dans mes pensées... Comment tu vas ? » Répondit nonchalamment Sasuke.

« Tu engages la conversation sans trembler ? Mr Uchiha a fait des progrès en sociabilité ! » Gaara lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Je vais bien, et toi ? Tu penses à de la physique quantique ? Tu as l'air vraiment à fond dans ce que tu penses. » Sasuke s'étouffa. Lui, à fond dans Naruto ? Jamais ! Il s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Gaara, inquiet, lui frotta le dos. « J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? »

« Non, non... Des fois, je m'étrangle avec mon propre air. » Il se remit en marche. « Je repensais à la soirée surtout. » Sasuke mentait à moitié en disant ça.

« J'ai passé un très bon moment. J'ai pu te parler, j'ai dormi avec un super coussin, le ventre de Kiba. Et j'ai vraiment l'impression que ça t'a débloqué, n'est-ce pas ? » Il sourit.

« Je pense que oui... Enfin j'espère en tout cas. » Il sourit à son tour. « Je me sens plus à l'aise. Et je pense que je dois te remercier. » Gaara laissa éclater un petit rire.

« Me remercier d'exister ? Ça c'est une première ! Tu remercieras Kiba et Naruto aussi. » Légère pause avant de continuer. « D'ailleurs Naruto m'a parlé de toi. »

Sasuke n'entendrait pas la fin de sa phrase, le contact avec un panneau 'Stop' le rendit inconscient sur le coup. Il était tellement préoccupé par ce que Gaara lui disait qu'il ne regardait plus la route. Fort heureusement, ils étaient quasiment arrivés à l'école. Gaara le transporta à l'infirmerie. Quand le rouquin entra dans la pièce, Sasuke sur son dos, Tsumiki, d'abord étonnée, lui indiqua de le poser sur le lit. Quel maladroit, pensa-t-elle, déjà blessé le Lundi matin ?

« Merci beaucoup, jeune homme. Tu peux aller en classe, je pense que la sonnerie va retentir d'un instant à l'autre. » A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'un puissant son se fit entendre dans tout l'établissement. Mais Gaara avait un autre plan.

« Je suis désolé Miss Mikan, mais je veux rester à ses côtés. » Il s'assit à côté de Sasuke, toujours inconscient sur le lit. L'infirmière semblait troublée. Naruto était celui qu'il aimait, et il avait des difficultés à parler aux garçons de son groupe d'amies. Un week-end aurait tout changé ?

« Mais je ne peux... » Elle réfléchit un instant. C'était risqué de laisser un étudiant sécher les cours dans son bureau. Mais le directeur ne devrait pas être dans le lycée aujourd'hui. « D'accord, tu peux rester, mais à plusieurs conditions. La première, si jamais quelqu'un du corps enseignant entre dans l'infirmerie, tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu as des violentes nausées, et n'hésite pas à surjouer, en mettant ta main sur ton ventre. La deuxième, me décliner ton identité. La troisième, la raison pour laquelle tu veux rester jusqu'à son réveil. » Elle s'assit à son bureau et chercha son équipement dans un des tiroirs pour examiner la plaie de Sasuke. Elle ne savait toujours pas où se trouvait les pansements, et ça faisait 1 semaine qu'elle était arrivée.

« Pas de soucis pour la première condition, ma sœur m'a toujours dit que j'étais un grand comédien. Je m'appelle Gaara Ibaan, mais tout le monde m'appelle Gaara, je ne suis pas fan des noms de famille en général, sauf quand je dois respecter la personne. Et nous n'avions pas fini notre conversation ce matin avant que le panneau l'embrasse passionnément. » Il dit ça dans le plus grand calme, et Tsumiki rit bêtement. Il était sérieux sans être froid, ça existait vraiment, des personnes comme lui ?

« Enchanté Gaara, je suis Tsumiki, l'infirmière mais tu le savais déjà. Et tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, tu n'as pas besoin de me respecter comme les autres adultes, je ne me prends pas autant au sérieux. » Et j'ai toujours 23 ans, pensa Tsumiki avant de soupirer. « Mais c'est vraiment la seule raison pour laquelle tu restes ? Pour finir une discussion ? » Cela semblait peu probable, mais venant de la personne qu'elle venait de rencontrer, tout était possible.

« Et bien oui, cela semble si bizarre que ça ? » Il regarda Sasuke. « J'aurais aimé confirmer une théorie que j'ai sur lui en fait... » Il s'arrêta de parler, avec la peur que son nouvel ami l'entende. Tsumiki s'agenouilla devant le jeune gay endormi et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il était encore dans les pommes. Elle commença à nettoyer son front, qui avait un peu saigné à cause de l'impact. Mais au pire des cas, il n'aurait qu'un gros hématome, rien de grave. Les points de suture que le chirurgien plastique lui avait fait tenaient encore. Du très beau travail, l'infirmière s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi froide.

« Quelle théorie ? Est-ce que c'est abracadabrantesque, comme le fait qu'il serait un extraterrestre venu de la planète Zultrom 12 ? » Elle essaya de faire sourire Gaara, qui restait impassible. Le public était dur aujourd'hui.

« Non, je pense qu'il est amoureux de Naruto. » Lâcha Gaara comme une bombe dans la pièce. Tsumiki, sous le choc, tomba à la renverse, les fesses en premier. Il l'aida à la relever. « Au vu de votre réaction, vous pensez la même chose que moi je suppose ? » Pour la première fois, il sourit en la présence de l'infirmière.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je ne suis pas avec vous en classe, je reste dans mon bureau... » Elle essaya de rester vague, car c'était une très mauvaise menteuse et se concentra sur son travail. Il s'assit au même endroit qu'avant et fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses qui me font penser ça. Premièrement, il essaye de l'éviter comme la peste, et quand il le croise, il fonce dans l'autre direction, rouge tomate au niveau des joues. Puis, même si c'est un horrible cliché, et que j'en suis contre, il ne reste qu'avec les filles, et pas pour sortir avec elles. Ils ont une vraie et forte amitié à eux 4, comme mon ami Kiba et moi. On le voit facilement, son visage s'illumine quand il est avec elles. Et, à l'inverse, il se fermait quand il était en notre présence. Enfin, jusqu'à ce week-end. » Tsumiki le coupa, ayant fini le pansement et n'attendant plus que Sasuke se réveille.

« Ce week-end ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? » Tsumiki se maudit intérieurement. En plus de ne pas savoir mentir, elle n'était pas du tout subtile.

« Nous avons fait une soirée chez Ino, tous les 7. Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Hinata et moi. Et il nous a parlé normalement à moi et à Kiba, mais je ne l'ai pas vu interagir avec Naruto. Mais apparemment, ils ont parlé après que nous nous soyons endormis. » Tsumiki haussa un sourcil. Sasuke, petit cachottier. Que s'était-il passé une fois les lumières éteintes ? « Naruto m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient rejoint accidentellement sur la terrasse et qu'ils ont discuté. Mais il n'a pas voulu me dire de quoi. En tout cas, il avait l'air troublé. Et Sasuke m'a parlé normalement ce matin, ce qui veut dire que quelque chose s'est passé et je ne sais pas quoi. D'où ma théorie et mon vœu de finir ce qu'on a commencé ce matin. » Il finit son explication en regardant Sasuke avec un petit sourire. Si jamais ce qu'il pensait s'avérait vrai, il le protégerait au lycée. Il avait connu le harcèlement scolaire avec son plus grand frère, Kankuro, qui revenait de l'école roué de coups et en sang, juste parce qu'il était un peu plus gros que la moyenne mondiale. Et c'était inacceptable selon lui.

Au moment où Tsumiki allait lui répondre, Sasuke ouvrit péniblement les yeux en grognant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir percuté un camion-benne, la tête la première. Décidément, depuis la rentrée, il était abonné aux coups accidentels. En se relevant doucement pour se mettre en position assise, il vit Gaara assis à côté de lui ainsi que Tsumiki devant lui.

« J'ai un comité d'accueil ? Pour quelle occasion ? » Il essaya de se toucher le front mais Tsumiki l'en empêcha.

« Je viens à peine de finir de te soigner, ne défait pas tout voyons ! » Elle se leva en sursaut. « Oh putain ! J'ai oublié de prévenir les professeurs de votre présence ici, je reviens ! » Elle courut dans les couloirs aussi vite que Bip Bip sous acide. Gaara ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« J'ai essayé de garder mon sérieux, car c'est une figure d'autorité et que je ne veux pas de problème, mais c'est un sacré personnage. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimes bien. » Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke. « Tout va bien ? » Le blessé souffla.

« J'ai envie d'un doliprane et de dormir, mais à part ça, tout roule. » Il se tourna vers Gaara. « Pourquoi es-tu resté ? J'apprécie le geste mais je ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas Kiba ou Hinata après tout. » Gaara redevint sérieux.

« Tu restes un ami voyons. Et puis j'avais besoin de parler de quelque chose avec toi, et je voulais le faire ce matin, mais tu as décidé de faire un câlin au panneau et je n'ai pas pu. » Il essaya de faire la voix la plus douce possible. « Sasuke, est-ce que tu en pinces pour Naruto ? »

Le sang de Sasuke ne fit qu'un tour, et il se figea sur place. Une rougeur extrême s'installa sur son visage, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à contrôler ses vaisseaux sanguins. « Qu-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu d-dis ça ? » Il balbutia ce qu'il pouvait. Si Gaara l'avait vu, tout le monde pourrait le voir. Il n'était pas prêt à sortir du placard, surtout pas au lycée. Des larmes commencèrent à piquer ses yeux, ne demandant qu'à couler sur ses joues. Un léger tremblement, le rythme cardiaque qui s'accélère, le début d'une crise d'angoisse potentielle. La douleur à son front ne semblait plus qu'un simple souvenir. Qu'allait-il dire à ses parents ? Il n'était pas prêt, pas prêt, pas prêt. Mais le rouquin le prit dans ses bras.

« Chuuuuut. » Il murmura avec bienveillance. « Tout va bien. Je n'ai rien dit à personne, je ne dirais rien, je suis là. » Il caressa doucement le dos de Sasuke, qui avait fini par pleurer sur le torse de Gaara. « J'avais donc raison. Ça doit être atroce de découvrir tout ça, tu dois avoir l'impression que ta vie change, mais ce n'est pas le cas, d'accord ? » Sasuke hocha la tête entre deux sanglots. « Et je serais là. Je sais que je ne suis pas comme tes 3 drôles de dames, mais je serais là, tu peux compter sur moi. » Sasuke se retira de l'étreinte et essuya ses yeux.

« Excuse moi, je sais, c'est cliché... » Mais Gaara l'interrompit.

« Absolument pas. Je ne me permettrais jamais de juger qui que ce soit. Ce n'est pas parce que tu pleures que tu es 'faible'. C'est un sujet sensible, l'identité sexuelle, et la quête de soi-même. Certaines personnes ne réalisent jamais qui elles sont à l'intérieur. Tu es très courageux Sasuke, et ce n'est pas parce que tu craques ou que tu rougis que ton courage diminue, c'est compris, petit soldat ? » Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Sasuke pour l'ébouriffer un peu, en évitant le champ de mine qu'était le pansement et les points de suture. Il s'était attaché à Sasuke, et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Hinata parlait de lui avec autant de bienveillance. Il paraissait faible et fragile, mais il fallait le connaître pour comprendre toute l'histoire, et pas juste regarder la couverture du livre pour se faire une opinion.

« Ne dis rien à Naruto s'il te plait... Je ne veux pas d'ennuis, ou que le groupe d'amis se retrouve bizarre à cause de ça, à cause de moi... » Sasuke regarda le sol.

« Je ne dirais rien, je te l'ai dit, et je te le promets encore une fois. Mais Naruto est un crétin. Il aurait beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, tu sais ? »

« Comment ça, crétin ? Il ne m'a pas rejeté, je ne lui ai rien dit du tout. » Gaara se frappa le front, il venait de faire une gaffe. Sous le regard insistant de Sasuke, les yeux encore mouillés, il capitula.

« Et bien, Naruto m'a parlé de votre discussion sur la terrasse, et il avait l'air perdu, troublé. Je supposais que tu lui avais dit, ou bien peut-être qu'il... »

« Qu'il s'en doute ? » Sasuke finit la phrase. Avant de pouvoir continuer, la porte s'ouvrit.

Tsumiki rentra dans l'Infirmerie essouflée. Vu que les garçons étaient dans deux classes différentes lors de la première période, elle avait du faire tout le tour du lycée en courant, et s'était cassée la figure plus d'une fois. Elle prit un bandage et l'enroula autour de son poignet, qui était un peu endolori. En voyant Sasuke avec les yeux rouges et bouffis, elle s'inquiéta.

« Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu as aussi attrapé la conjonctivite ? C'est pas possible, tu es un aimant à malchance en ce moment ! » Mais Sasuke secoua la tête négativement.

« J'ai... pleuré, Tsumiki. Rien de grave. » Rassurée, elle sourit.

« Tu as appelé ta maman et elle t'a disputé, je parie ? »

« Euh, non, je n'y ai pas pensé... Je vais faire comme la dernière fois, je vais l'appeler sur le parking... Et puis finalement non, j'ai besoin de marcher. » Il se leva et Gaara l'imita.

« Je t'accompagne, j'ai pas envie que tu trompes ton panneau 'Stop' avec un panneau 'Céder le passage'. » Il gloussa. « Non mais sérieusement, je viens avec toi. » Il regarda Tsumiki. « Je peux n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez qu'à dire que je suis parti chercher des affaires de rechange chez moi car je m'étais vomi dessus et que je reviens. » Tsumiki était étonnée. Il était très doué. Mais elle acquiesça.

« Vous pouvez y aller, de toute manière, il fallait bien que quelqu'un l'accompagne. Si ce n'était toi, c'était moi. Mais tu reviens avant midi, compris ? »

Gaara répondit « Chef, oui, chef ! » avec le sourire, et ils se mirent en route. Sur le chemin, ils étaient tous les deux silencieux. Mais le silence n'était pas gênant, cela les laissait tous les deux dans leurs pensées. Gaara, surprotecteur, tenait le bras de Sasuke tel un chien d'aveugle, car il ne voulait pas d'un imprévu supplémentaire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison, Sasuke toqua trois fois à la porte. Quand Sunny ouvrit la porte, elle fut surprise de voir son fils avec un pansement sur le front et un garçon à ses côtés. Même si sa première réaction était de crier, elle vit sur le visage de son fils que c'eut été une rude matinée. Et lui sourit.

« Entre, tu vas attraper froid. Toi aussi, dépêche-toi ! » Dit-elle à Gaara, qui déclina.

« Je retourne à l'école Mme Uchiha, j'étais juste là pour accompagner Sasuke chez lui et être sûr que tout aille bien. » Il salua poliment et fit un clin d'oeil à Sasuke. « Tu m'appelles ce soir surtout, et n'oublie pas de prévenir Ino, tu sais comment elle est avec ce genre de situations. » Il se remit en route en sifflant. Sasuke savait exactement comment Ino gérait les situations de blessures, pansements et autres plaies. Après tout, il en avait eu suffisamment toute cette semaine pour se le rappeler. Il s'assit sur son canapé en soupirant, la douleur étant peu à peu revenue. Mais Sunny ne comptait pas laisser son fils se reposer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe avec ce Naruto maintenant, je ne pourrais pas t'aider ! » Elle cria dans le salon. Ce qui réveilla Itachi, qui dormait à l'étage. Sasuke soupira. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Note de l'auteur : Tada, chapitre 9 ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Aimez-vous le personnage de Gaara ? Tant de questions que je me pose, et VOUS avez les réponses ! D'ailleurs, je sais que le nom de Gaara n'est pas 'Ibaan', mais fallait bien que je lui donne un nom de famille, je ne pouvais pas dire 'Gaara du Désert'. J'espère que vous comprenez mon choix ! Je vous dis à très bientôt pour le chapitre 10, où Sasuke doit se confronter à sa mère et son frère à propos de sa sexualité, chose que tous les gens gays/lesbiens/bis/trans redoutent. Bisous les chouchounous !


End file.
